


Tea For Two and Two For Tea

by happytinylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiny!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytinylou/pseuds/happytinylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnego dnia w pracy Louis staje się wysoki na pięć centymetrów. Harry przez przypadek zabiera go do domu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea For Two and Two For Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821710) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hej! Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, one shot, który podzieliłam na części, wszelkie pytania/opinie zostawiajcie w komentarzach pod częściami lub w asku na moim [tumblrze](http://happytinylouis.tumblr.com/) :) Enjoy!

Kiedy Louis wraca do tego myślami, uświadamia sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, jak się tutaj znalazł. Pracuje w kawiarni, sumiennie jak zawsze, czyszcząc stertę filiżanek stojących obok ekspresu do kawy, jak każdego dnia po swojej zmianie. Zaczyna czuć się odrobinę niewyraźnie, ale uznaje to za zmęczenie – pracuje od szóstej rano a teraz, o dziesiątej w nocy, nadeszła godzina zamknięcia (Louis jest całkiem pewny, że nie jest to właściwie legalne, ale jego szef to pojeb, który nie przejąłby się narzekaniem Louisa oraz pensja jest dobra, więc po prostu to znosi) i właśnie dlatego nie zwracał uwagi na dziwne uczucie za jego oczami.

Dopiero kiedy rozmazany obraz przed oczami zamienia się w czarną chmurę, Louis zaczyna się niepokoić.

Nie ma jednak zbyt wiele czasu na zamartwianie się, bo w chwili, gdy pojawiają się chmury, traci przytomność, budzi sekundy później na podłodze w kawiarni, która wygląda na tysiąc razy większą niż wtedy, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni.

Louis podnosi się, walcząc z zawrotami głowy. Opiera się dłonią o ścianę obok, potrząsając sobą, dopóki na powrót nie widzi wyraźnie. Rozgląda się, ostrożnie badając otoczenie.

To zdecydowanie ta sama kawiarnia, tego jest pewien, ale to, co było wysokości jego pasa, gdy wszedł tu tego ranka, teraz wygląda przy nim jak góra. Louis potrząsa głową, bardziej zdezorientowany niż kiedykolwiek i gdy obraca się, by rozeznać się w otoczeniu, napotyka swoje odbicie w metalowej boazerii, pokrywającej dna drewnianych gablot kawiarni.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważa jest to, że może zobaczyć całe swoje odbicie w boazerii.

Drugą rzeczą, jaką zauważa jest to, że ni stąd ni zowąd ma nie więcej niż pięć centymetrów wzrostu.

Nie ma czasu, by dokonać trzeciej obserwacji, ponieważ traci przytomność po raz kolejny, upadając na podłogę w przypływie przytłaczającego szoku.

***

Gdy budzi się następnym razem, w o wiele większym stopniu rozumie, co dokładnie u diabła się dzieje. Po pierwsze, nadal jest uwięziony w kawiarni. Po drugie, z jakiegoś powodu, w jakiś magiczny sposób skurczył się do około pięciu centymetrów i, nie, nie ma halucynacji. Nawet szczypie się dla pewności. Patrząc na siebie w dół, Louis jest szczęśliwy odkrywając, że jego ubrania skurczyły się razem z resztą jego ciała, nie pozostawiając Louisa stojącego z gołym tyłkiem na podłodze.

Po trzecie, jest tam filiżanka, mająca zamiar stoczyć się z krawędzi lady i wylądować prosto na nim, jeśli natychmiast stamtąd nie spieprzy.

Szybko usuwając się z drogi, Louisowi udaje się wtargnąć w bezpieczną strefę w chwili, gdy filiżanka upada, odbijając się niebezpiecznie zamiast, jak spodziewał się Louis, rozbić się, po czym toczy się w przypadkowym kierunku bokiem naczynia. Jest tam jednak całkiem spory odłamek z brzegu filiżanki, który prawdopodobnie wydaje się Louisowi o wiele większy niż jest w rzeczywistości.

Wzdychając, Louis staje na nogi, rozglądając się po olbrzymich gablotach i powierzchni lady, by znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce do spania ponieważ, więcej niż prawdopodobnie, miał zamiar spędzić noc w kawiarni i szczerze mówiąc, był śmiertelnie zmęczony i nie było mowy, by miał robić cokolwiek innego poza spaniem.

Znajduje opcję w otwartej wystawie z ciastem, którą na szczęście zostawił otwartą przez swoją leniwość, podczas gdy sprzątał smakołyki, które nie zostały kupione w ciągu dnia. Dziękuje sobie również za bycie wystarczającym defetystą*, by nie skończyć jednej czynności przed przejściem do kolejnej, zostawiając z pięć puszystych babeczek, wciąż stojących na dolnej półce wystawy.

Droga wzdłuż gablot do oszklonej witryny zajmuje mu niemal pięć minut i nie może powstrzymać uczucia niezadowolenia. Gdyby był swoich normalnych rozmiarów, zajęłoby mu to dwa kroki a teraz zajęło pięć minut. Narzeka ze złością, wspinając się na rozkosznie niską krawędź wystawy i kierując się w stronę babeczek.

Louis trąca je palcami zanim decyduje, że ta bananowa wydaję się być najlepszym rozwiązaniem jeśli chodzi o komfort i, przy odrobinie pracy fizycznej, wykopuje wystarczająco dużą dziurę, by mógł się w niej zwinąć, po czym wdrapuje się do babeczki.

Przewraca się z boku na bok kilka razy, zanim znajduje wygodną pozycję i zamyka oczy, mając nadzieję, że będzie w stanie wyjść z szafki, kiedy obudzi się rano o normalnym wzroście.

***

Louis zostaje obudzony następnego ranka przez dźwięk dzwonka przy drzwiach wejściowych, sygnalizujący o przybyciu zapewne Liama. Liam, uroczy szczeniaczek którym jest, zawsze wybiera poranne zmiany, których nie chciał nikt inny i podjął tą samą wczesnoporanną zmianę co Louis dzień wcześniej, która zamieniła się w całodniową.

Louis rozciąga się w swojej babeczce i decyduje się usiąść, kiedy Liam podchodzi do krawędzi miejsca pracy, zawiązując fartuch wokół pasa. Louis rozważa zawołanie Liama przez chwilę czy dwie, ale decyduje się tego nie robić, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie warto wciągać w to Liama, kiedy sam nawet nie wie, jak długo będzie mały oraz nie chce niepokoić Liama, jeśli powróci do normalnych rozmiarów za jakąś godzinę czy coś.

Louis obserwuje Liama krzątającego się przy automatach do kawy, przyrządzając w jednym napój, zanim odwraca się w stronę w połowie wysprzątanej oszklonej wystawy. Louis kuli się w swojej babeczce, ukrywając się przed niedowierzającym spojrzeniem Liama. Słyszy jak Liam wzdycha, odwracając się i idąc po kosz na śmieci, zanim wraca do witryny cukierniczej.

Louis korzysta z okazji, kiedy Liam jest rozproszony innymi babeczkami i wygrzebuje się ze swojej, skacząc z szafki i szybko przebiega za Liamem, chichocząc beztrosko do siebie, kiedy chowa się za jego kolanem.

Louis podskakuje i mknie na ubocze, gdy Liam wstaje, z rękami pełnymi babeczek, zanim wrzuca je do kubła na śmieci. Liam wzdycha, przejeżdżając dłonią po swoich włosach. Jego oczy skanują niewielkie miejsce pracy za ladą i przewraca nimi, gdy zauważa nadtłuczoną filiżankę na podłodze.

\- Nikt już nie sprząta tego miejsca po zamknięciu? - Liam marudzi pod nosem a Louis krzyżuje swoje ramiona na piersi w oburzeniu. To nie tak, że to była jego wina, iż kawiarnia nie została wysprzątana – tak jakby doświadczał czegoś znacznie ważniejszego w tamtym momencie.

Louis zmyka z drogi, gdy Liam schyla się, by podnieść filiżankę, by tylko pędzić z powrotem i wskoczyć do niej, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że to może być jedyny sposób, by opuścić podłogę i być z dala od jakichkolwiek stóp, które mogłyby być źródłem jego przedwczesnej śmierci w ciągu dnia. Zwija się w kłębek w środku filiżanki modląc się, by Liam go nie zauważył.

Na szczęście Liam kładzie filiżankę na ladzie, uznając ją za nie wartą uwagi, przekręcając ją do góry dnem, by pamiętać o wyrzuceniu jej do śmieci przy najbliższej okazji, nieświadomie wyrzucając z niej Louisa, by po chwili go w niej uwięzić.

\- Ja pierdolę. - Louis burczy pod nosem, leżąc na brzuchu, przyglądając się badawczo dziurze, próbując określić, czy jest wystarczająco duża, by mógł się z niej wyczołgać. Nie jest zbyt chętny na spędzenie reszty swojego życia byciem małym  – jakkolwiek długo ma to trwać – i uwięzionym w nadłamanej filiżance.

Burcząc pod nosem, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że otwór nie jest wystarczająco duży, by mógł się przez niego wydostać, Louis siada ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, słuchając odgłosów Liama krzątającego się przy ekspresach do kawy, przygotowując się na poranną falę studentów udających się na uniwerek.

Liam gwiżdże pod nosem jakąś melodię, którą Louis uznaje za dziwnie kojącą i, po raczej niespokojnym śnie ostatniej nocy wewnątrz babeczki, jego oczy stają się ciężkie i zaczyna przysypiać pod filiżanką, zwijając się w maleńką kulkę pod porcelanową osłoną. Zapada w sen w ciągu kilku minut.

***

Gwar głosów jest tym, co wybudza Louisa z drzemki, rozprostowującego i rozciągającego całe swoje ciało pod filiżanką. Sekundę zajmuje mu przypomnienie sobie, gdzie się znajduje i dlaczego jest pod filiżanką, a przez następną sekundę zastanawia się, dlaczego nie wariuje. Pomyślałby wcześniej, że gdyby obudził się mając zaledwie pięć centymetrów wzrostu, dostałby właśnie ogromnego bzika, ale, zadziwiająco, psychicznie wciąż czuł się całkiem dobrze.

Louis czołga się w stronę otworu, zerkając na zewnątrz i szczerząc się radośnie kiedy wspaniała woń kawy uderza w jego nozdrza. Od zawsze kochał zapach świeżo parzonej kawy i jest szczęśliwy zdając sobie sprawę, że nic oprócz jego wzrostu nie uległo zmianie.

Liam stoi z przodu obsługując ładną dziewczynę z kręconymi włosami, którą Louis widział w kawiarni kilka razy już wcześniej, myśli, że na imię ma Dalia albo Dana bądź Danielle, czy coś podobnego. Zawsze zamawia karmelowe macchiato z bitą śmietaną na wierzchu i Louis obserwuje z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem jak Liam podaje jej napój z rumieńcami w odcieniu wiśni na policzkach.

Louis z jego punktu widzenia nie może spojrzeć na zegar, wiszący na ścianie, ale liczba osób w kawiarni świadczy o tym, że prawdopodobnie jest około dziesiątej rano, kiedy to garstka studentów, uczęszczająca na wakacyjne zajęcia zatrzymuje się, by napić się upragnionej kawy o dziwacznej porze, dziesiątej rano.

Liam żegna się z dziewczyną – Danielle, myśli Louis, to zdecydowanie jest Danielle – wciąż rumieniąc się głęboką czerwienią, gdy dziewczyna macha lekko na pożegnanie, zanim opuszcza kawiarnię z napojem w dłoni. Liam odwraca się w stronę lady, gdzie znajduje się filiżanka Louisa, przypatrując się jej z namysłem, następnie chwyta ją, by postawić ją dnem do dołu, dłonią przykrywając wierzch filiżanki i skutecznie chroniąc Louisa przed zauważeniem.

Co byłoby całkiem w porządku, gdyby nie to, że Liam zbliżał się do tylnych drzwi do kontenera na śmieci, do którego najprawdopodobniej planował wyrzucić nadłamaną filiżankę, co oznaczało, że wyrzuci do śmieci także Louisa.

Louis już ma zamiar sięgnąć i uszczypnąć Liama w dłoń, by uświadomić go o swojej obecności – ponieważ nawet jeśli nie chciał wciągać Liama w jego drobną ‘sytuację’, nie był zbyt chętny do wylądowania w kontenerze, skąd prawdopodobieństwo wydostania się w jego przypadku wynosiłoby zero – kiedy powolny, głęboki głos rozbrzmiewa przy ladzie do obsługi klientów, skupiając uwagę Liama.

\- Um, przepraszam? - Głos pyta i Liam obraca się z taką siłą, że Louis przewraca się wewnątrz filiżanki. Louis jęczy, pocierając tył swojej głowy, którą uderzył nie-tak-lekko w twardą porcelanę.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - Pyta Liam pogodnie, z filiżanką wciąż w jego dłoni.

\- To może zabrzmieć dziwnie ale, um, zamierzałeś wyrzucić tę filiżankę? - Głos – zdecydowanie męski, decyduje Louis, i zbyt młodo brzmiący, by mógł należeć do kogoś powyżej 25 lat. Student, zgaduje Louis. To prawdopodobnie najtrafniejsze założenie.

\- Um, tak, taki miałem zamiar. - mówi Liam. - Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Ja um, zastanawiałem się tylko, czy zamiast wyrzucać tę filiżankę, może mógłbym ją mieć? - Pyta chłopak zawstydzonym głosem. - Tak jakby je kolekcjonuję. Potłuczone filiżanki zewsząd, mam na myśli.

\- Oh! - Mówi Liam, z wyczuwalną wesołością w jego łagodnym głosie. - Jasne, możesz ją wziąć w takim razie!

\- Naprawdę? - Chłopiec ożywia się, a w jego głosie słyszalna jest radość. - Dzięki, naprawdę.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Liam uśmiecha się teraz, Louis może powiedzieć na podstawie tonu jego głosu. Louis czuje jak jest przekazywany wewnątrz filiżanki a następnie wrzucony do czegoś, pachnącego jak stara skóra i dochodzi do wniosku, że właśnie został wpakowany do torby chłopaka. - Chcesz coś poza tym?

\- Nie, mam wszystko. - ciało się porusza, prawdopodobnie by unieść coś do pokazania. Kawę, być może. - Aczkolwiek, miłego dnia - chłopak robi pauzę - Liam. I dziękuję za filiżankę.

\- Nie ma za co. - Śmieje się Liam. - Oszczędza mi to wycieczkę do śmietnika.

Chłopiec się śmieje a Louis, z jakiegoś powodu, odkrywa, że sam się uśmiecha. Coś w głosie chłopca sprawia, że niemożliwe jest powstrzymanie tego. Chłopak porusza się znowu zanim mówi:  
\- Lepiej już pójdę, za chwilę mam zajęcia. - i Louis sądzi, że sprawdzał godzinę. Powiedział, że musi iść na zajęcia, co jest dla Louisa dziwne, ponieważ większość porannych zajęć na uniwersytecie za rogiem zaczyna się o ósmej.

Chyba że chłopiec, do którego torby Louis został niewytłumaczalnie wepchnięty, zmierza do budynku sztuki, gdzie zajęcia zaczynają się w pół do dziesiątej. Co, myśli Louis, pasowałoby do chłopca – studenta sztuki, który kolekcjonuje złamane filiżanki. Nawet bardzo.

\- Miłego dnia. - Zaświergotał Liam i Louis wie z doświadczenia, że Liam właśnie pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Drobne dziwactwo, które Louis uważa za osobliwie urocze.

\- Dziękuję, nawzajem. - Mówi chłopak i Louis czuje jakby cały świat się ruszał, kiedy chłopiec się obraca. Słyszy brzęk dzwonka nad drzwiami kawiarni i wtedy właśnie dociera do niego, że został zabrany przez jakiegoś przypadkowego studenta, którego nawet nie zna. Nie ma pojęcia, kim jest ten dzieciak, gdzie mieszka czy w co właśnie się wpakował.

Louis otula się ramionami, zwijając w kłębek i opiera o bok torby, podczas gdy kołysze się wraz z krokami chłopca, czując, po raz pierwszy odkąd obudził się mały, panikę rosnącą w jego piersi.


	2. Chapter 2

Okazuje się, że Louis miał rację twierdząc, iż chłopak jest studentem sztuki, co może poczuć, gdy chłopiec wchodzi do, jak się domyśla, Arts Wings na miejscowym uniwersytecie. W powietrzu unosi się zapach gipsu, farby i węgla a Louis, z jakiegoś powodu, uznaje to za wyjątkowo relaksujące.

Louis wydaje z siebie jęk, kiedy torba zostaje rzucona na, jak zakłada, bardzo twardy stolik, lądując z głuchym odgłosem. Jęcząc, pociera swoje ramię w miejscu, które zderzyło się z powierzchnią stołu.

\- Harry! - woła ktoś o silnym akcencie, a Louis ożywia się w zaciekawieniu. - Przyszedłeś w samą porę, kolego.

\- Musiałem zrobić szybki objazd. - odpowiada chłopak, którego imię właśnie poznał Louis. Harry.

\- By pozbierać więcej śmieci do mieszkania? - pyta głos i Louis identyfikuje ten silny akcent jako irlandzki. Sprytnie.

\- To nie są śmieci, Niall. -  odpowiada Harry, a jego głos wydaje się bardziej odległy niż wcześniej. - To skarby.

Niall prychnął. - W porządku, skoro tak mówisz.

Zarówno Niall i Harry brzmią, jakby stali w wystarczająco bezpiecznej odległości, by Louis mógł zaryzykować wychylając głowę z torby Harry’ego, aby rozejrzeć się dookoła, więc Louis skrada się powoli do brzegu torby, strącając klapkę, dopóki nie może wystawić głowy w stronę światła.

Gratuluje samemu sobie za bycie całkowicie nieomylnym, ponieważ, dokładnie tak jak zakładał, znajduje się w ogromnym studiu artystycznym o białych ścianach, wypełnionym dookoła obrazami, rzeźbami oraz rysunkami. W odległym, lewym rogu pomieszczenia znajduje się niewielka scena z kilkoma krzesłami usytuowanymi wokół niej oraz małe, ciemne pomieszczenie po prawej.

Reszta studia to jeden wielki bałagan stołów, sztalug i szafek z wylewającymi się wszystkimi przyborami artystycznymi, jakie tylko Louis potrafi nazwać, a nawet więcej. Zaledwie kilka osób znajduje się w studiu w tym momencie: dziewczyna z różowymi włosami malująca palcami po płótnie stojącym na sztaludze, chłopak z blond quiffem i czarnymi okularami umieszczonymi na jego nosie formujący coś z gliny, co według Louisa wygląda jak zwykła kula oraz wysoki chłopak z kręconymi włosami, stojący obok innego chłopca z farbowaną blond czupryną.

Chłopak z kręconymi włosami jest po łokcie w szafce pełnej farb w różnych odcieniach, podczas gdy blondyn niecierpliwie stuka stopą i Louis uświadamia sobie z lekkim sapnięciem, że kręconowłosy to Harry. Trochę ironiczne, myśli Louis. Harry z czupryną niesfornych loczków.

Rzecz w tym, że Harry jest niedorzecznie piękny.

Zielone oczy, duże, czerwone wargi i głęboki dołeczek w lewym policzku kreują twarz Harry’ego. Louis zawsze uważał siebie za całkiem przystojnego, ale czuje, że przy Harrym wyglądałby jak paszczak.

Harry jest także cudownie wysoki, z mlecznobiałą skórą i długimi kończynami a Louis śmieje się w duchu. Oczywiste, że skończyłby z sześciostopowym gigantem, podczas gdy sam ma zaledwie pięć centymetrów wzrostu.

Musi jednak przyznać, że skoro miał dziś zostać zabrany przez nieznajomego, jest całkiem usatysfakcjonowany, że skończył z Harrym.

\- Masz już wszystko? - Louis podskakuje, gdy Niall się odzywa. On i Harry idą z powrotem do stołu, tym razem z menażerią farb w różnych odcieniach czerwieni w obu ich rękach, a Louis szybko chowa się z powrotem do torby Harry’ego.

\- Taa, tak myślę. - mówi Harry. Torba unosi się a Louis przewraca się wewnątrz z piskiem, próbując nie rozwalić sobie czaszki o książkę, obok której ląduje. - W takim razie scena, idziemy?

Niall wydaje dźwięk aprobaty a torba kołysze się ponownie, gdy Harry umieszcza ją na swoim ramieniu.

\- Na serio muszę być nagi?

\- Tak, Niall. - wzdycha Harry z irytacją, ale jego głos jest czuły. - Zadaniem jest wykonanie aktu w różnych odcieniach jednego podstawowego koloru. Już ci to wyjaśniałem.

\- To po prostu dziwne. - narzeka Niall. - No wiesz, inni ludzie tu są.

Harry wybucha śmiechem i Louis myśli, że to najlepszy śmiech jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał: głośny, rechoczący i bezwstydny. - To nie tak, że nie widzieli tego wszystkiego już wcześniej, stary. A jeśli martwisz się o Perrie i Aidena, mogących zobaczyć twojego kutasa, po prostu przestań.

Niall wydaje dźwięk niezadowolenia, ale więcej nie protestuje.

\- W takim razie idź za zasłonę, by się rozebrać, taa? - mówi Harry, rzucając torbę na podłogę. Louis narzeka pod nosem. Bycie rzucanym dookoła w tej cholernej torbie zaczyna być dla niego trochę męczące. - Jest tam gdzieś szlafrok, jeśli potrzebujesz.

\- Ha ha. - Niall brzmi, jakby przewracał oczami. - Daj mi pięć minut.

Harry nic więcej nie mówi, ale Louis słyszy oddalającego się Nialla, więc stwierdza, iż Harry skinął głową bądź machnął ręką, by poszedł czy coś. Słyszy krzątającego się w pobliżu Harry’ego, prawdopodobnie przygotowującego sztalugę i zgarniającego potrzebne mu farby.

Louis krzyczy w zaskoczeniu, kiedy długie palce Harry’ego docierają do wnętrza torby, w poszukiwaniu czegoś. - Pędzle, gdzie są moje pędzle? - Harry mamrocze pod nosem a Louis szybko chwyta zaskakująco lekką paczkę pędzli leżącą obok i podtyka ją pod badawczą dłoń Harry’ego. - Aha! - wykrzykuje Harry a z ust Louisa wypływa stłumiony śmiech.

\- Gotowy? - woła Harry a Niall odkrzykuje, że tak, jest gotowy. - W takim razie chodź tu!

\- Zamknij się, stary. - mamrocze Niall, najprawdopodobniej wychodząc zza zasłony, a Harry gwiżdże na jego widok. - Spierdalaj. - warczy Niall.

A Harry, na miłość Boską, on _chichocze_. - Po prostu przyjmij pozycję, okay?

\- Taa, taa. - mówi Niall, po czym obydwoje się uciszają. Niall przybierając pozycję a Harry przygotowując się do pracy.

Louis podejmuje ryzyko i wytyka głowę z torby, odczuwając ulgę, gdy odkrywa, że Harry jest bardziej pochłonięty pracą od zwracania uwagi na własną torbę, a Niall patrzy w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku, utrzymując swoją pozę, jakby to była jego praca. Louis wie, że żaden z nich nie będzie w najbliższym czasie poświęcał uwagi leżącej na podłodze torbie, więc znajduje wygodną pozycję, opierając się plecami o skórzany materiał torby i obserwuje jak Harry maluje.

***

Harry ogłasza koniec półtorej godziny później a Louis jest zdumiony. Poprzednie, puste płótno teraz jest ożywione w połowie skończonym aktem Nialla, wykonanym w przeróżnych odcieniach olśniewającej czerwieni.

\- Dzięki Bogu. - mówi Niall, po raz pierwszy od 1,5 godziny zmieniając poprzednią pozycję. - Te skurcze nóg łapały mnie jak cholera.

\- To wyłącznie twoja wina. - prycha Harry. - Mówiłem ci, żebyś się odzywał, gdybyś potrzebował przerwy.

\- Chciałem mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. - mówi Niall, zgarniając szlafrok z krzesła, na którym go zostawił, ubierając go i przewiązując w pasie. - Chcesz pójść na lunch, gdy już skończysz?

\- Zdecydowanie. - odpowiada Harry, sięgając dłonią w dół po torbę. Louis wdrapuje się z powrotem do środka, chowając się do kieszeni pełnej nieużywanych chusteczek, którą odkrył, podczas gdy Harry zajęty był malowaniem. Przygotował tam wygodne i bezpieczne miejsce, kiedy to Harry tak brutalnie obchodzi się z torbą. - Umieram z głodu.

\- Mi to mówisz. - mówi Niall obojętnym tonem. W pomieszczeniu roznosi się dźwięk szurania, który Louis bierze za Nialla śpieszącego się, by włożyć z powrotem swoje ubrania. - Moglibyśmy pójść do Nando’s.

\- Najbliższe Nando’s jest godzinę drogi stąd. - śmieje się Harry. - Wstąpimy do kawiarni.

\- Wszystko jedno. - mówi Niall. - Nadal płacisz.

\- Zawsze płacę. - recytuje melodyjnym tonem. - Skończyłeś już?

\- Taa, taa, pozwól mi włożyć moje cholerne buty!

\- Serio musiałeś założyć te Supry? Włożenie ich zajmuje 10 minut z tymi wszystkimi pieprzonymi rzepami.

\- Ucisz się, Styles. - odszczekuje Niall i Louis ożywia się w swojej kieszonce, ponieważ teraz ma także nazwisko chłopaka. Harry Styles. Trochę pretensjonalne, twierdzi. Pretensjonalne, ale trafne. Bardzo trafne.

\- Nie zrzędź, bo mam rację. - mówi melodyjnie Harry. - Ach, wreszcie!

\- Chcę jeść. - to wszystko, co Niall mówi w odpowiedzi.

\- Taa, słyszałem za pierwszym razem, Ni. - chichocze Harry. - Co powiesz na tosty z szynką i serem? Jesteś za?

\- Zdecydowanie. - Niall zgadza się, brzmiąc zbyt entuzjastycznie jak na zwykłe tosty z szynką i serem.

Własny żołądek Louisa burczy, protestując na fakt, że nie jadł od zbitych ośmiu godzin.

\- Kawiarnia w dole ulicy robi świetne tosty, pójdziemy tam. - mówi Harry.

\- W takim razie prowadź, kolego. - Niall wydaje dźwięk zniecierpliwienia, a Louis ma dziwne wrażenie, że chłopak podskakuje dookoła jak podekscytowane dziecko.

Louis wzdycha, zwijając się w kłębek w kieszonce i przyjmując wygodną pozycję. Bez wątpienia spędzi tu jakiś czas.


	3. Chapter 3

Czekając, aż Harry i Niall skończą swój lunch w kawiarni, Louis korzysta z okazji i wyczołguje się z kieszeni, by zbadać torbę Harry’ego. Nie znajduje znacznie więcej poza książkami, węglem do rysowania i głupią nadłamaną filiżanką, która doprowadziła do tej sytuacji w pierwszej kolejności, ale znajduje zegarek, który mówi mu, iż jest prawie w pół do dwunastej.

Louis bierze zegarek i wczołguje się z powrotem do kieszonki, kładąc się plecami na chusteczkach. Podsłuchuje rozmowę Harry’ego i Nialla wyłącznie dla rozrywki i dowiaduje się z niej kilku rzeczy: po pierwsze, Niall klnie jak szewc, o wiele gorzej niż ktokolwiek z kim Louis miał styczność. Po drugie, Harry uważa, że tosty z szynką i serem w tej kawiarni to  _'pieprzony orgazm, Niall, mówię ci'._  I po trzecie – i prawdopodobnie najważniejsze – Harry ma dziewiętnaście lat i wynajmuje niewielkie mieszkanie kilka bloków od uniwersytetu, co oznacza, że Louis jest niedaleko od własnego domu.

To sprawia, że czuje się o wiele lepiej w obecnej sytuacji, wiedząc, iż kiedy (ignoruje rozlegające się w jego głowie słowo ‘jeśli’, które wykrzykuje paranoiczna, niedorzeczna część jego mózgu) wróci do normalnej postaci, będzie w stanie z łatwością wymknąć się z mieszkania Harry’ego z powrotem do domu, bez problemów z ogarnianiem, gdzie u diabła się znajduje na początku.

Na szczęście, Niall i Harry są gotowi do opuszczenia kawiarni pół godziny później. Niall pyta Harry’ego, czy wybiera się na ‘imprezę dziś wieczorem’, ale – Louis dziękuje swoim szczęśliwym gwiazdom – Harry odmawia, mówiąc, iż ma do skończenia pracę z Teorii Sztuki, która jest na jutro, więc całą noc spędzi w domu.

Harry obejmuje Nialla na zewnątrz kawiarni.

\- Jutro o tej samej porze, taa?- mówi Harry, zanim się rozstają. Umieszcza torbę wyżej na ramieniu a Louis naprawdę pragnie, aby przestał to robić.

Harry gwiżdże pod nosem, podczas gdy idzie, jakąś bezsensowną melodię, którą, jak sądzi Louis, właśnie wymyślił, kierując się w stronę domu. To, prawdę mówiąc, całkiem urocze.

Harry zatrzymuje się dziesięć minut później i Louis słyszy cichy dźwięk dzwonka, co Louis wie, że oznacza, iż Harry właśnie wszedł do budynku, w którym mieszka. Louis wypuszcza westchnienie ulgi, szczęśliwy wiedząc, iż w końcu będzie mógł wydostać się z tej cholernej torby. Wie, że będzie musiał działać przebiegle, by nie zostać przyłapanym, ale będzie to wiele warte, kiedy tylko wyjdzie z tej całej dusznej skóry. Nigdy nie należał do tych, którzy lubili ciasne przestrzenie.

Louis słyszy dźwięk ostrzegawczy otwierającej się windy i nadal doświadcza tego dziwnego, irytującego uczucia w żołądku, kiedy winda opada i zaczyna się podnosić. Harry znowu nuci pod nosem.

Jazda windą jest krótka, jak również droga do drzwi Harry’ego. Klucze Harry’ego brzęczą, gdy umieszcza je w zamku a drzwi skrzypią głośno, gdy je otwiera. W Louisa uderza przytłaczający zapach farb gruntujących i do malowania wnętrz i zastanawia się, czy Harry remontuje mieszkanie, czy po prostu jest jednym z tych studentów sztuki, którzy malują swoje ściany, ponieważ są tak bardzo ‘artystyczni’, że nie mogą ograniczać się jedynie do płótna.

Louis wydaje pisk, kiedy torba nagle zostaje na coś rzucona, burcząc pod nosem. Nie minął nawet cały dzień, odkąd jest mały a już ma kompletnie dosyć tego ciągłego rzucania nim dookoła. Nie żeby Harry wiedział, iż Louis znajduje się wewnątrz torby, ale nadal.

Louis składa szybkie podziękowania gwiżdżącemu nawykowi Harry’ego, ponieważ dzięki temu wie, kiedy Harry się oddala, dając Louisowi szansę na wyjście z torby i zbadanie otoczenia.

Mieszkanie jest dokładnie takie, jakiego się spodziewał po spłukanym artyście na uniwersytecie – niewielkie, pokryte w połowie pomalowanymi płótnami, z pustymi filiżankami zaśmiecającymi zniszczony stolik do kawy, na który Harry nie-tak-dyskretnie rzucił swoją torbę, gdy wszedł do mieszkania. W pomieszczeniu jest mała sofa i niewielki telewizor, na który Louis właśnie się gapi, ponieważ jest całkiem pewny, że na szczycie telewizora znajduje się antena pokojowa.

Po lewej stronie salonu znajduje się ogromny wykusz* i Louis przypuszcza, że właśnie to było powodem wyboru tego mieszkania przez Harry’ego, oraz wąski korytarz, prawdopodobnie prowadzący do reszty mieszkania. Po prawej mieści się ogromna, mahoniowa biblioteczka, co, Louis stwierdza, musiało być prezentem albo spadkiem czy coś, ponieważ wygląda na o wiele za drogą, by Harry mógł sobie na nią pozwolić, biorąc pod uwagę to obskurne, niewielkie mieszkanie.

W biblioteczce umieszczona jest olbrzymia kolekcja filiżanek i kubków na kawę, co powoduje u Louisa histeryczny chichot, ponieważ Harry rzeczywiście kolekcjonuje stłuczone filiżanki.

Louis rozciąga swoje drobne ciało, słysząc gwiżdżącego w bezpiecznej odległości Harry’ego.

Rozglądając się, pierwszą rzeczą, która przychodzi Louisowi na myśl, to znalezienie miejsca do ukrycia. Resztę może wykombinować, gdy Harry będzie zajęty pracą albo jednym z tych w połowie skończonych obrazów, zajmujących podłogę i ściany. Burcząc pod nosem, kiedy nie może znaleźć żadnych wnęk czy szczelin, w których mógłby się schować, Louis pada na stół poddając się.

Louis pławi się w samo współczuciu jedynie chwilkę, ponieważ odgłosy gwiżdżącego Harry’ego stają się coraz głośniejsze, dając Louisowi zaledwie pięć sekund, zanim Harry wraca do pokoju i Louis daje nura w nieszczęsną, skórzaną torbę Harry’ego.

Louis jęczy, kiedy jego głowa uderza w bok filiżanki, pocierając bolące miejsce na czole, gdzie jest pewny, iż wkrótce pojawi się siniak.  _Pieprzyć tę głupią filiżankę_ , myśli. Nie zrobiła nic poza uczynieniem jego życia gorszym od początku tego dnia.

Louis słyszy krzątającego się w pobliżu Harry’ego, porcelanowe filiżanki brzdękają obijając się o siebie, kiedy Harry przestawia je na biblioteczce, by zrobić miejsce dla kolejnej i wtedy właśnie to do niego dociera – może użyć filiżanki!

Wspina się do środka filiżanki, z wesołym, cichym chichotem, czekając cierpliwie, aż Harry wyciągnie ją i położy pośród kilkunastu innych. Chwilę później dłoń Harry’ego sięga do torby i chwyta filiżankę tak, że Louis znowu znika z pola widzenia.

Harry umieszcza filiżankę wraz z innymi na półce, przekręcając ją według własnego upodobania. Robi krok w tył, by zobaczyć jak się prezentuje i po tym jak decyduje, iż wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi z salonu, idąc wzdłuż wąskiego korytarza, z którego przyszedł.

Louis nie rusza się z filiżanki, dopóki nie słyszy, jak drzwi się zamykają i czeka dodatkowe kilka minut, aż decyduje, iż może bezpiecznie z niej wyjść. Wisząc na krawędzi filiżanki, szuka palcami u stóp czegoś solidnego, na czym mógłby wylądować, po czym puszcza filiżankę.

Louis siada na powierzchni półki, której wysokość powoduje, że czuje się słabo.

Kiedy nudności znikają, Louis się rozgląda, starając się znaleźć sposób na bezpieczne zejście z biblioteczki na podłogę. Nie ma nic przeciwko mieszkaniu w filiżankach, dopóki nie powróci do normalnego rozmiaru, ale o wiele bardziej wolałby mieszkać w takiej, która nie groziłaby śmiertelnym upadkiem, za każdym razem, gdyby musiał dostać się na dół, by znaleźć coś do jedzenia lub picia.

Odnajduje rozwiązanie w szeregu wyżłobień wewnątrz biblioteczki, służących do zmieniania wysokości półek, które wyglądają na wystarczająco duże, by mógł wspinać się po nich jak na skalnej ścianie.

Louis pędzi w stronę wyżłobień, przyglądając się nim spekulatywnie. Miał rację, iż są wystarczająco duże, ale nie może pozbyć się tego przeczucia, które przychodzi wraz z myślą o puszczeniu wyżłobień i spadaniu.  _Muszę to zrobić_ , mówi sobie.  _Inaczej umrę z głodu._

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Louis układa dłoń na jednym z wyżłobień i stopę na innym, sprawdzając swój uchwyt. Wyglądają na wystarczająco wytrzymałe, by go utrzymać, ale nadal ma problem z dostaniem się do odpowiednich wyżłobień. Zauważa, że mógłby wisieć na krawędzi i złapać kolejne wyżłobienie zanim puści poprzednie, ale jest to ryzykowne i on naprawdę, naprawdę nie chce spaść i się zabić.

\- Potrafisz to zrobić, Lou, to będzie proste. – mówi na głos, próbując pozbyć się nerwów. Ponownie bierze głęboki oddech, kładąc się na brzuchu i przysuwając do krawędzi półki.

Właśnie wisi na krawędzi półki, trzymając się jej rękami, kiedy słyszy, że drzwi się otwierają.

Louis zaczyna panikować, wiedząc, że ma przejebane. Nie ma sposobu, by mógł się jakkolwiek ukryć – nie ma siły, by wciągnąć się z powrotem na półkę i ukryć w filiżance oraz nie może się rzucić na półkę poniżej, ponieważ jest pewien, że źle wyląduje i sobie coś złamie.

Więc po prostu tak wisi, modląc się, by Harry go nie zauważył.

To nie działa. Harry zauważa.

Schyla się, by podnieść torbę ze stolika do kawy, kiedy dostrzega Louisa i zatrzymuje się w połowie tej czynności, marszcząc brwi i rzucając przy tym cienie na zielone oczy.

\- Co do…? - mamrocze do siebie, powoli skradając się w stronę wiszącego Louisa, jakby myślał, że jeśli poruszy się zbyt szybko, Louis po prostu zniknie.

Harry schyla się i teraz Louis znajduje się na wysokości jego wzroku. Louis może poczuć oddech Harry’ego na całej długości swoich pleców. Oddycha on stosunkowo głęboko, powodując, że cienka warstwa kurzu pokrywająca półki regału unosi się, tworząc niewielki obłok. Wywołuje to u Louisa uczucie mrowienia w nosie. Nie, nie, cholera-!

Louis kicha.

Harry odlatuje do tyłu z krzykiem.

\- Jasna cholera! - Harry upada na tyłek. Louis spina się z nerwów, kichając ponownie.

Przez minutę panuje napięta cisza, gdzie ani Louis ani Harry nie odważają się poruszyć. Plan Louisa zakładał pozostanie w tej pozycji, dopóki Harry nie dojdzie do wniosku, że ma halucynacje i że potrzebuje zrobić sobie kawę czy coś, by oczyścić swój umysł. Wtedy Louis mógłby wciągnąć się na półkę i ukryć w swojej filiżance, jakby jego maleńkie życie od tego zależało.

Jednak jego plan odnosi odwrotny skutek, kiedy Louis uświadamia sobie, że jego uścisk na krawędzi półki się poluźnia i to bardzo szybko.

-Um, pomóż mi, proszę? – Louis woła Harry’ego, jego strach przed upadkiem czyni go zdesperowanym. Modli się, by Harry mogł go usłyszeć. – Proszę, zaraz spadnę.

\- Uh – um – cholera, taa. – Harry staje na nogi i szybko ale ostrożnie zbliża się do miejsca, gdzie Louis wisi na krawędzi regału. – Możesz, um – moje dłonie są złączone, możesz, um, możesz się puścić?

Louis wypuszcza westchnienie ulgi i puszcza półkę, spadając przez ułamek sekundy, zanim zostaje złapany w dłonie Harry’ego. – Dziękuję. – mówi.

Harry nie odpowiada, więc Louis odwraca się w jego dłoniach, nerwowo drapiąc się po karku, widząc sposób w jaki Harry wpatruje się w niego, jakby z jednej strony chciał krzyczeć i wyrzucić Louisa z jego dłoni a z drugiej przysunąć go bliżej do swojej twarzy dla dalszej inspekcji. Louis modli się o to drugie.

Kiedy Harry w końcu się porusza, to tylko po to, by otworzyć usta. – Czym do kurwy jesteś?

\- Nie jestem wróżką, jeśli to jest to, o czym myślisz. – kręci nosem Louis – Nie przyszedłem tu z magicznym pyłem i życzeniami, tak mi przykro.

\- Jak - jak dostałeś się do mojego mieszkania? – Pyta Harry, nadal niepewny, ale już nie tak nieprzyjazny jak wcześniej.

\- Kojarzysz tę filiżanką, którą dostałeś od Liama rano w kawiarni? – pyta Louis a Harry kiwa twierdząco głową.

\- Taa, no więc, byłem w tej filiżance. A potem ta filiżanka znalazła się w twojej torbie, a następnie w twoim mieszkaniu, potem na tej biblioteczce. A teraz jestem tutaj.

\- Ale – ale jesteś taki malutki. – mówi Harry, a Louis przewraca oczami. Najwyraźniej.

\- Zauważyłem, ale dziękuję za zwrócenie na to uwagi. - prycha Louis – Choć tak serio to nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie masz pojęcia dlaczego?

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. – mówi Louis – Pracowałem w kawiarni, zrobiło mi się słabo i zemdlałem. Kiedy się obudziłem, byłem mały.

Harry tylko patrzy na niego przez chwilę czy dwie, jakby był kompletnie obłąkany, a następnie wybucha głośnym i rechoczącym śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, wydając te malutkie, parskające odgłosy. Louis krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.

Kiedy rechot Harry’ego uspokaja się do cichego chichotu, skupia się z powrotem na Louisie.

\- Skończyłeś? - pyta Louis ze słyszalną irytacją w głosie.

\- Taa, skończyłem. - mówi Harry, ponownie chichocząc. - Ty - ty nie mówisz poważnie, racja? Bo to niemożliwe.

\- Serio? - mówi ostro Louis. - Rozmawiasz w tym momencie z kimś, kto ma zaledwie pięć centymetrów wzrostu. Kto właśnie stoi na twojej dłoni. Myślę, że twoja interpretacja słowa ‘niemożliwe’ jest niezbyt precyzyjna.

\- To i tak nie ma żadnego sensu. - spiera się Harry.

\- Ponownie, pięciocentymetrowej wysokości. W twojej dłoni.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Taa.

\- Więc - mówi Harry, drapiąc się wolną dłonią po głowie pełnej loków. - Jestem, uh, jestem Harry.

\- Louis. - mówi Louis, oferując Harry’emu swoją maleńką dłoń.

Harry automatycznie sięga po dłoń Louisa, ale zatrzymuje się, kiedy coś sobie uświadamia. - Um, czy w ogóle mogę uścisnąć twoją dłoń?

\- Po prostu podaj mi palec. - nakazuje Louis. Harry podaje mu palec wskazujący, który Louis łapie, silnie potrząsając. - Cudownie właściwie cię poznać.

\- Taa, cudownie. - zgadza się Harry.

Harry ściąga usta w wąską linię, rozglądając się po swym niewielkim mieszkaniu, po czym jego oczy ponownie osiadają na Louisie. - Więc, um, jesteś głodny?

Louis śmieje się, łatwo i szczerze, a Harry obdarza go pełnym, promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Taa, jestem głodny.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry gotuje spaghetti bolognese w swojej malusieńkiej kuchni, podczas gdy Louis siedzi na ladzie, obserwując go, krzątającego się po pomieszczeniu. Nawiązują krótką rozmowę o zajęciach Harry’ego na uniwersytecie i pracy Louisa w kawiarni (którą Louis prawdopodobnie straci, ponieważ nie może wpaść na żadne dobre wyjaśnienie). Harry mówi Louisowi o swojej starszej siostrze Gemmie oraz mamie, mieszkającej w Holmes Chapel. Louis mówi Harry’emu o swoich czterech siostrach i o życiu w Doncaster. Dogadują się natychmiastowo, naprawdę, szybko stając się przyjaciółmi, w tym krótkim czasie, potrzebnym do ugotowania makaronu.

Harry podnosi Louisa i zanosi na stół kuchenny. Wyłącza kuchenkę, a następnie umieszcza jedzenie na talerzu, krojąc makaron na malusie kawałeczki dla Louisa bez konieczności pytania.

Harry kładzie talerz na stole, po czym wsuwa się na jedyne krzesło, przesuwając talerz w stronę Louisa.

\- Po prostu jedz rękami, tak myślę. Nie mam żadnych odpowiednich sztućców w tym momencie.

\- Jest ok. – mówi Louis – Ale lepiej, żebym się nie poparzył.

\- Nie poparzysz się, obiecuję. – Harry uśmiecha się, podnosząc swój własny widelec i nawijając sporą ilość makaronu, a następnie wpakowując jedzenie do buzi, by mu to udowodnić.

\- W porządku, Styles, ufam ci. – mówi Louis bez zastanowienia, wcinając spaghetti obiema rękami.

\- Znasz moje nazwisko? – mówi Harry, a Louis zatrzymuje się z buzią pełną makaronu.

\- Tak jakby podsłuchałem dzisiaj twoją rozmowę Niallem. – mówi Louis po przełknięciu części makaronu. – Przepraszam.

\- W porządku. – mówi Harry – Też bym podsłuchiwał.

Louis jedynie kiwa głową, wracając do jedzenia. 

\- Czy mogę przynajmniej poznać twoje? – pyta Harry, a Louis marszczy brwi. – Twoje nazwisko.

Louis przełyka głośno. – Tomlinson. – mówi – Louis Tomlinson.

\- Pasuje ci. – mówi Harry, odkładając swój widelec.

\- Nie jesteś głodny? – duma Louis.

\- Nie, nadal pełny po lunchu w kawiarni. – mówi Harry – Po prostu czułem się dziwnie gotując dla kogoś tak, uh, tak małego, tak myślę? Więc zrobiłem cały talerz i doszedłem do wniosku, że powinienem zjeść choć trochę, żeby wszystko się nie zmarnowało.

\- Przepraszam. – mówi  Louis, czując nagłe zawstydzenie.

\- W porządku. – mamrocze Harry.

Między nimi zapada cisza, podczas której Louis je, dopóki nie jest pełny, ledwo powodując jakikolwiek ubytek w stercie makaronu. Harry patrzy na niego łagodnym wzrokiem.

\- Skończyłeś? – pyta, kiedy Louis opada na plecy, pocierając swój pełny brzuch. Nie jadł niczego takiego jak spaghetti bolognese od bardzo dawna, tkwiąc w diecie składającej się z zupek z mikrofali, nudli i płatków śniadaniowych przez swój kompletny brak umiejętności gotowania.

\- Zdecydowanie. – wzdycha Louis, czując się, jakby miał zaraz pęknąć. – Nażarty do moich granic, stary.

\- Mogę cię zanieść do salonu i włączyć film, podczas gdy będę pracował nad referatem z Teorii Sztuki, jeśli chcesz. – oferuje Harry, rumieniąc się odrobinę, jakby był zażenowany i zmartwiony, że Louis uzna tę sugestię za dziwną.

\- Jasne. – zgadza się Louis. – Zanieś mnie, mój sługo!

Harry prycha, zagarniając Louisa w swoje ogromne dłonie. Droga z kuchni do salonu jest krótka, przez wąski korytarz, dzielący mieszkanie Harry’ego na połówki.

Harry stawia Louisa na sofie a Louis pada z pluskiem, starając się znaleźć wygodną pozycję. Znajduje idealne miejsce tuż obok szczeliny pomiędzy poduszkami do siedzenia, więc pyta Harry’ego, czy może wcisnąć między nie poduszkę jako barierę, uniemożliwiającą mu zsunięcie się w dziurę i Harry to robi, obdarzając Louisa głupkowatym uśmiechem, a następnie uniesionymi kciukami.

\- Więc co oglądam dziś wieczorem, młody Hazza? – pyta Louis. Harry unosi brew na słowo ‘Hazza’, ale nie komentuje.

\- „Love Actually”. – mówi. Louis prycha.

\- Żartujesz, prawda?

\- Cicho, ty. To piękny film.

\- Nudny.

\- Ani mi się waż znieważać „Love Actually” w moim domu, Louisie Tomlinsonie! Wrzucę cię do kosza na śmieci, przysięgam!

\- Jak niegrzecznie. – mówi naburmuszony Louis – Grozić mi za posiadanie opinii.

\- Twoja opinia jest głupia. – mówi Harry.

Louis przewraca oczami, niezdolny do powstrzymania szerokiego uśmiechu cisnącego się na jego usta.

\- Po prostu włącz ten film, Styles.

 - Tak jest, sir. – Harry salutuje dwoma palcami, padając na ziemię naprzeciwko centrum rozrywki, szukając wśród około pięciu płyt DVD tej, której potrzebuje. Wkłada ją do odtwarzacza, a następnie zmienia kanał w telewizorze na odpowiedni. Chwyta pilot od DVD i umieszcza go na sofie obok Louisa.

\- Potrafisz się tym obsługiwać prawda?

\- Jestem mały, nie niedołężny. – mamrocze Louis. 

\- Tylko się upewniam. – mówi Harry, przejeżdżając dłonią po niesfornych lokach. – Pójdę teraz popracować nad referatem. Prawdopodobnie skończę do kolacji i będę robić sobie przerwy na siku, gdybyś czegokolwiek potrzebował.

\- Myślę, że mam już wszystko, drogi Haroldzie. – mówi Louis i macha dłonią poganiając Harry’ego. – Idź pracować nad referatem.

Harry pochyla się i klepie Louisa palcem po czubku głowy, ignorując jego jęk protestu.

\- Oczekuję pełnego sprawozdania o geniuszu „Love Actually”, kiedy skończę.

\- Nie rób sobie nadziei. – prycha Louis, pacając palec Harry’ego.

\- Moje nadzieje, muszę ci powiedzieć, są właściwie trochę niewielkie. – ripostuje Harry. – Nie muszę mieć nadziei, że będziesz tak poruszony spektakularną grą aktorską Hugh Granta, że będziesz błagał mnie o wielogodzinną głęboką dyskusję o jej świetności.

\- Jesteś obłąkany. – mówi Louis. – Jesteś absolutnie stuknięty.

\- Nie mogę się z tym zgodzić. – protestuje Harry.

\- Ponownie, Hazza. - Louis przewraca oczami – Absolutnie obłąkany. A teraz idź pisać swój cholerny referat, zanim będzie za późno i wtedy przyjdziesz do mnie wrzeszcząc, jak to oblejesz Teorię Sztuki, ponieważ byłeś zbyt zajęty próbą przekonania mnie co do mistrzostwa filmu, który szczerze uważam za gówniany.

\- Jesteś okropną osobą. – marudzi Harry, niemniej jedak odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi z salonu.

Louis naciska na pilocie przycisk startu za pomocą swojej stopy i usadawia się wygodnie na sofie, czując się dość usatysfakcjonowany faktem, iż bycie malutkim nie zrobiło nic, by zmienić jego fantastyczną zdolność do wygrywania absolutnie wszystkiego.

***

Louis nie wie, kiedy zasnął, ale wie, że cokolwiek w tym momencie go budzi, nie jest zbyt przyjemne, jest szorstkie jak papier ścierny i podejrzanie pachnie jak nieświeży tuńczyk.

Louis jęczy, uderzając malusią dłonią cokolwiek co pociera jego biodro, zauważając, że jest puszyste jak futerko.

I miauczy.

Oczy Louisa natychmiast się otwierają i nagle znajduje się twarzą w twarz z ogromnym, bardzo nieprzyjaźnie wyglądającym kotem. Kotem, który wygląda, jakby myślał, iż Louis stworzy wspaniały posiłek, oblizując swój pyszczek i lśniące zęby, które, Louis jest pewny, bez problemu schwytałyby i rozszarpały go na strzępy.

Kot ponownie miauczy a Louis wzdryga się, próbując się zdecydować czy powinien udawać martwego, czy po prostu uciekać.

Louis już ma zamiar rzucić się na poduszki i udawać, że dostał nagłego, masywnego tętniaka, kiedy kot niespodziewanie zostaje zagarnięty do góry i jego życiu nie grozi już niebezpieczeństwo. Louis spogląda w górę i zauważa Harry’ego, stojącego z kotem na rękach i mierzącego długim, smukłym palcem w nosek kota, besztając go, jakby zrobił coś złego.

Jednak Louis dochodzi do wniosku, że kot na to zasługuje, bo w końcu jeszcze dwie minuty i Louis stałby się jego przedwczesnym obiadem.

Harry stawia kota na ziemi, który od razu pędzi wzdłuż korytarza.

\- W porządku, Lou? Dusty nie odebrała żadnej ręki czy nogi czy czegokolwiek?

\- Nie, ale to przeklęte coś definitywnie to planowało. – szydzi z niego Louis, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i przybierając jego najlepszą prawie-przez-ciebie-umarłem-czemu-nie-powiedziałeś-mi-że-masz-jedzącego-ludzi-kota minę.

\- Przepraszam. -  mówi Harry z zakłopotaniem. – Nie sądziłem, że spróbuje cię zjeść, naprawdę.

\- To niezwykle pocieszające, no nie? – burczy Louis. Harry wzdycha a kanapa zapada się niebezpiecznie, kiedy Harry na niej siada. Louis jęczy, kiedy zostaje przewrócony.

Harry zagarnia w dłoń Louisa i śmiejąc się, umieszcza go na swoim udzie.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

\- W porządku, tak przypuszczam. – mruczy Louis, usadawiając się wygodnie na udzie Harry’ego. – Skończyłeś swój referat?

\- Mhm. – mruczy pod nosem Harry, wiercąc się odrobinę. – Skończyłeś oglądać film?

Napisy końcowe wyświetlają się na ekranie,  więc Louis dochodzi do wniosku, że może powiedzieć, iż tak, ale decyduje się być szczery.

\- Nie, zasnąłem gdzieś w środku.

\- Nie wierzę ci. – Harry przybiera kompletnie zbyt przesadny, zgorszony wyraz twarzy.

\- Uwierz, Curly. – mówi Louis, klepiąc udo Harry’ego.

\- Curly. – mruczy pod nosem Harry, jakby dumając. – Podoba mi się.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu Ci pasuje. – mówi Louis – Jednak jakoś nie za bardzo mogę rozgryźć jakiego.

Harry chichocze, odchylając się do tyłu na oparcie sofy.

\- Jesteś bardzo uroczy, wiesz o tym?

Louis unosi łobuzersko jedną brew i zdecydowanie nie rumieni się aż po czubki palców u stóp.

\- Taa?

\- Taa. – zgadza się Harry. – Jesteś maleńki i arogancki i masz ten śliczny piskliwy głosik.

Louis dyszy, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, trzymając się kurczowo za klatkę piersiową i udając ogromnie zbulwersowanego.

\- Nie jestem piskliwy!

Harry przewraca oczami, szczerząc się figlarnie.

\- Tak mi przykro, że ci to uświadomiłem, Lou, ale tak, jesteś. Prawdopodobnie nie słyszysz, jak piskliwie brzmisz, ale totalnie tak jest.

\- Zamknijsię. – mamrocze Louis – Nie jestem piskliwy.

\- Hej, hej. – mówi Harry z dezaprobatą, chwytając Louisa w dłoń i zbliżając do swojej twarzy. Louis zdziela Harry’ego w czubek nosa. – Heeeeeeej. – marszczy brwi – Bądź miły.

\- Ty bądź miły. – mówi Louis ponownie uderzając Harry’ego, ale Harry odsuwa rękę od swojej twarzy, by utrzymać Louisa na pewien dystans. – Powiedz, że nie jestem piskliwy.

\- Nigdy.

\- Powiedz to!

\- Nigdy!

-  _Powiedz to!_  

_\- Nigdy!_

Louis energicznie wymachuje rączkami, drapiąc i uderzając w dłoń Harry’ego. Harry wydaje z siebie ten dziwacznie uroczy, chrapliwy śmiech, którym Louis jest oczarowany.

\- Jesteś głupi. – mamrocze Louis.

\- Bądź teraz miły, inaczej przyniosę tu z powrotem Dusty. – grozi Harry.

\- Nie no, teraz to jesteś zwyczajnie podły.

Harry ponownie wybucha tym chrapliwym śmiechem a Louis wzdycha, siadając po turecku na dłoni Harry’ego. Ziewa.

\- Jestem zmęczony.

\- Chcesz się zdrzemnąć? Możesz na moim łóżku. – oferuje Harry.

\- Tak, proszę. – Louis niecierpliwie przystaje na tę propozycję. – Moje ostatnie dwie próby zaśnięcia miały miejsce w babeczce i filiżance. Potrzebuję trochę wygody.

\- Spałeś w babeczce? – pyta Harry, a jego brwi unoszą się aż po same loczki, opadające na jego czoło.

\- Taa, w bananowej. – mówi Louis.

\- Odjazdowo.

\- Nie było wcale tak świetnie, jak ci się zdaje. – Louis wzrusza ramionami – Właściwie dość szorstko.

\- Ew, szorstko. – grymasi Harry. Louis piszczy, kiedy Harry zaciska dłoń w pięść, więżąc wewnątrz Louisa. Harry podnosi się z kanapy, rozciągając z ramionami uniesionymi nad głową.

\- Uuups, przepraszam. – mówi Harry, kiedy opuszcza ręce i Louis się zastanawia, czy jego twarz przybrała zielony kolor.

\- Po prostu zanieś mnie na swoje łóżko. – wzdycha Louis, opierając się górną połową ciała o niezwykle długi palec wskazujący Harry’ego. – Jestem wykończony.

\- Oczywiście. – mruczy Harry, tuląc Louisa do klatki piersiowej, jakby bał się, iż uderzy o ścianę a Louisowi stanie się krzywda, jeśli nie przytrzyma go blisko siebie.

Louis czuje dziwną czułość do tego głupkowatego chłopca z kręconymi włosami, mimo iż zna go mniej niż dobę. Ma wrażenie, jakby znał Harry’ego całe swoje życie, jakby znał te dołeczki i ten powolny głos oraz te długie, szczupłe i nieskoordynowane kończyny odkąd był wystarczająco duży, by pamiętać. To dziwne – Louis nawet przy Stanie się tak nie czuje, a Stan jest jego najlepszym kumplem od przedszkola.

Myśli, że to może mieć związek z tym, iż Harry nie traktuje go, jakby był jakimś pięciocentymetrowym chłopcem, którego znalazł wiszącego na krawędzi regału w samo południe (nawet jeśli wiedział, iż tym właśnie był). Harry traktuje go, jakby był tylko kolejnym kumplem a Louis wiedział, że właśnie tego potrzebuje. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobiłby, gdyby Harry totalnie zwariował i zostawił go, wiszącego na regale na książki.

Louis mógłby się założyć, iż dostałby załamania nerwowego, bez żartów.

Nie wiedziałby, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Mógłby błagać Harry’ego, by zabrał go do jego własnego mieszkania, ale wiedział, że na własną rękę, będąc tak malusim, nie byłby wstanie tego zrobić. Jest wdzięczny tej głupiej, nadłamanej filiżance, ponieważ doprowadziła ona go do Harry’ego i dała mu tę odrobinę pozornie normalnego życia, zanim wróci do normalnych rozmiarów.

\- Jesteś okropnie cichy. – mówi Harry, spoglądając w dół na Louisa w jego pięści.

\- Myślę.

\- O czym? – pyta Harry, sięgając wolną dłonią do gałki od drzwi, które, Louis uważa, iż bezpiecznie jest to przypuścić, prowadzą do sypialni Harry’ego.

\- O tobie. – wyznaje Louis, a Harry unosi jedną brew.

\- O mnie?

\- Taa. – mamrocze Louis, czując się bardziej sennie niż wcześniej, rozkoszując się przyjemną atmosferą panującą w pokoju Harry’ego. Czarne rolety sprawiają, iż sypialnia skąpana jest w przyjemnej ciemności, mimo iż na zewnątrz jest wciąż widno.

\- Miłe myśli, mam nadzieję? – pyta Harry, jego głos jest delikatny, minimalnie wyczekujący.

\- Mhm. – kiwa głową Louis – Tylko myślałem o tym, jak powinienem ci podziękować za bycie tak wyluzowanym w całej tej sytuacji. – wyznaje. Harry podchodzi do brzegu łóżka i układa poduszki tak, by zrobić w nich malusie, wielkości Louisa wgniecenie. – Mogłeś zbzikować i cisnąć mną przez okno, ale tego nie zrobiłeś.

Harry śmieje się, kręcąc głową, podczas gdy kładzie Louisa w zagłębieniu. Louis wzdycha zadowolony, zakopując się głębiej w poduszce.

\- Nigdy nie wyrzuciłbym cię przez okno. Obiecuję.

\- Obiecujesz? – pyta Louis, ponownie ziewając.

\- Taa, obiecuję. – mruczy Harry, chwytając kołdrę i przykrywając nią Louisa. Harry klepie kołdrę, upewniając się, że leży prawidłowo, a następnie odwraca się na pięcie, by wyjść z sypialni.

Louis rozciąga się i zwija w kłębek, sen ogarnia go o wiele szybciej, niż przypuszczał.

\- Harry?

Harry zatrzymuje się i spogląda zza ramienia.

\- Taa?

\- Powiedz, że nie jestem piskliwy.

Harry wybucha głośnym, rechoczącym śmiechem.

\- Idź spać, Louis. Obudzę cię na kolację, jeśli do tego czasu nie wstaniesz.

\- Niejestem. – mamrocze Louis. Sen zawsze sprawia, iż jest bardziej kłótliwy niż zwykle. I głupi. Kłótliwy i głupi.

\- Jasne, jasne. – mruczy Harry. Otwiera drzwi, stojąc przez chwilę u progu, zanim zostawia Louisa, by się zdrzemnął.


	5. Chapter 5

Kolejne dni mijają, a Louis powoli zaczyna akceptować fakt, że być może pozostanie w tej postaci na dużo dłużej, niż początkowo przypuszczał. Harry nawet wybrał się do najbliższego Walmarta, by kupić mu mnóstwo ubranek dla lalek, które uznał, iż będą na niego pasować – małe koszulki i jaskrawe szorty z rzepami z tyłu, aby z niego nie spadały. Nie są aż tak niewygodne, jak Louis przypuszczał i jest wdzięczny, że nie musi reszty swojego małego życia spędzić w stroju, w którym poszedł do pracy.

Dochodzi do wniosku, że byłby o wiele bardziej rozhisteryzowany i o wiele bardziej wkurzony swoją sytuacją, gdyby nie znalazł domu u Harry’ego, wśród wszystkich jego dziwnych, małych rzeczy.

Trzeciego dnia od zamieszkania u Harry’ego spytał go o filiżanki, niezwykle zaintrygowany, a Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i powiedział mu, że lubi kolekcjonować rzeczy, których ludzie nie chcą dłużej trzymać i dawać im więcej czasu. Louis prychnął.

Ale Harry naprawdę kocha to robić, kocha dawać starym rzeczom nowe znaczenia. Lubi swój stolik na kawę z chybotliwą nogą, który dostał od sąsiadki z czterema dziećmi albo fotel, znajdujący się w jego sypialni, z dużą dziurą z tyłu, gdzie któregoś dnia, idąc na zajęcia, znalazł Dusty. Natychmiast zdecydował, że zabierze Dusty do domu, a następnie zdecydował, że fotel zabierze także, ponieważ był w naprawdę dobrym stanie, nie licząc tej dziury i skoro Dusty już związała się z tym meblem, może to nakłoni małego kotka do związania się także i z Harrym.

Z kolei filiżanki są tym, co Harry kocha najbardziej. Dostaje je od znajomych i swoich ulubionych kawiarni, gdzie przeżyły swój czas i umarły z uszczerbkiem czy pęknięciem. Harry je wtedy zabiera. Zabiera je do domu, myje i umieszcza na półce. Mówi, że one sprawiają, iż zastanawia się, kto używał ich wcześniej i o czym myślał, kiedy ich używał. Czy był sam czy z kimś kogo kocha. Czy jego dzień był szczęśliwy czy melancholijny i próbował znaleźć sposób do poprawienia sobie nastroju.

\- Ja nie tylko zbieram stare, zniszczone rzeczy, Lou. – powiedział Harry – Zbieram wspomnienia.

Harry jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej wyjątkową osobą, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek spotkał – osobą, która uczęszcza na wakacyjne zajęcia ze sztuki, ponieważ kocha to tak bardzo, osobą, która daje zepsutym rzeczom nowe znaczenie, ponieważ nie może patrzeć, jak się marnują. Louis czuje, że to musi być jakieś ogromne szczęście, że Harry był tym, który znalazł go w filiżance, ponieważ naprawdę, Louisowi nie mogło poszczęścić się już bardziej.

Louisowi także poszczęściło się z tym, iż Dusty w końcu zaakceptowała go jako swoje towarzystwo, zamiast źródła pożywienia i dzięki temu Louis nie tylko może swobodnie poruszać się po mieszkaniu, nie obawiając się, iż stanie się ofiarą Dusty, ale także znalazł o wiele sprawniejszy środek transportu od jego własnych, króciutkich nóżek. Dusty całkiem świetnie sprawuje się w roli konia, a dzięki jej długiej sierści, za którą Louis może się złapać, nie musi się stale martwić, że spadnie z jej grzbietu.

Pierwsze kilka nocy Louis przespał na regale w cukierniczce, którą Harry napełnił miękkimi myjkami. Było to wystarczająco wygodne, ale Louis nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, iż kiedy obudzi się rankiem, zapomni, że znajduje się na trzeciej półce od ziemi, a naprawdę nie uśmiechał mu się przypadkowy upadek z tej wysokości i rychła śmierć.

Tak więc po wyrażeniu Harry’emu swoich obaw i sugestii Harry’ego, Louis przeniósł się z cukierniczki na łóżko Harry’ego, śpiąc w jego włosach, zwinięty w kłębek, ponieważ skrycie bał się, że zgubi się gdzieś w tej ogromnej, puszystej kołdrze (jak wtedy, gdy pierwszego dnia zdrzemnął się u Harry’ego) i nie będzie w stanie z niej wyjść.  Harry był na tyle uprzejmy, by się zgodzić, nie przejmując się sposobem, w jaki Louis się wierci, miota i obraca podczas snu, a jeśli Louis kiedykolwiek pociągnął za mocno za jego włosy, Harry nigdy o tym nie wspomniał.

Harry nadal musiał wychodzić codziennie rano na zajęcia, zostawiając Louisa samego ze swoim sprzętem domowym. Zawsze zostawiał mu jakieś jedzenie w łatwym do otworzenia pojemniku na obrotowej tacy w kuchni, ponieważ była to jedyna rzecz, której Louis samodzielnie sięgał, a Dusty nie miała nic przeciwko, kiedy Louis kradł trochę wody z jej miseczki. Jednak któregoś dnia, kiedy Louis mieszkał z Harrym już niemal od miesiąca i nadal nie było żadnych oznak, by Louis miał wrócić do poprzednich rozmiarów, Harry schował Louisa do kieszeni swojej bluzy i zabrał go ze sobą na zajęcia, pozwalając Louisowi usiąść na swoim ramieniu, podczas gdy pracował w dalekim kącie sali, więc nie musiał się bać o to, że jego mały, sekretny przyjaciel zostanie odkryty przez kogoś innego.

Louis kocha to. Kocha, kiedy Harry zabiera go na zajęcia i może sobie usiąść i obserwować jak Harry robi to, co potrafi najbardziej. Kocha śledzić wzrokiem smukłą dłoń Harry’ego, pociągającą pędzlem po płótnie, kocha obserwować sposób, w jaki palce Harry’ego przejeżdżają po glinie, formując ją. Ale najbardziej kocha widok palców Harry’ego, kiedy rysuje węglem, pokrytych czarnymi plamami od rozmazywania i wygładzania i obrysowywania.

(To może mieć związek z faktem, iż plamy po węglu utrzymują się na palcach Harry’ego długo po tym, jak kończy pracę, a Louis pomaga mu je zmyć w domu, owijając się wokół długich palców Harry’ego, podczas gdy szoruje je obiema dłońmi, ale z drugiej strony, może i nie.)

***

Kiedy Harry wraca do domu, przynosi Louisowi prezent w dzień, gdy mijają dokładnie dwa miesiące, odkąd Louis z nim mieszka. Wchodzi do kuchni, robiąc niemały hałas, wołając Louisa i robiąc w kuchni całkowity rozgardiasz, a Louis musi pójść i to sprawdzić, więc gwiżdże, przywołując Dusty, wdrapuje się na nią i trzyma się za kępki sierści, podczas gdy Dusty udaje się do kuchni.

Harry stoi tam z radosnymi oczami i jeszcze radośniejszym uśmiechem, kiedy Louis pojawia się w kuchni. Podnosi Louisa z grzbietu Dusty i trzyma na swojej dłoni, odwracając się w drugą stronę i mówiąc z dziecięcym zapałem, który według Louisa jest niedorzecznie uroczy.

\- Spójrz, Lou! Spójrz co dla ciebie mam!

Na kuchennym stole stoi ogromny, trzypiętrowy, niebiesko biały domek dla lalek z długimi i szerokimi, spiralnymi schodami po środku. Louis w zaskoczeniu rozdziawia usta.

\- Meble i całą resztę zostawiłem w samochodzie, bo nie byłem pewien, czy ci się to spodoba. – mówi Harry, wciąż drżąc z dziecięcego podekscytowania. – Ale doszedłem do wniosku, że chciałbyś mieć swoje własne miejsce, no wiesz, miejsce, gdzie nic nie będzie dla ciebie za wysoko i gdzie mógłbyś poczuć się, tak jakby, znowu normalnie? To znaczy, jeśli ci się nie podoba, zawsze mogę zabrać to z powrotem. Zatrzymałem paragon i wszystko-

\- Harry, zamknij się. – mówi Louis, szczypiąc Harry’ego w dłoń. – To - to naprawdę miłe z twojej strony, Harry, dziękuję. Mogę - czy mógłbyś mnie tam postawić?

Harry kiwa głową, podekscytowany jak nigdy i wyciąga swoją dłoń do przodu tak, że Louis może stanąć na drugim piętrze domku. To dziwnie surrealistyczne, bycie wewnątrz domku, ponieważ podczas gdy ściany i pomieszczenia wydają się być odpowiednich rozmiarów, Louis nadal widzi stąd mieszkanie Harry’ego, widzi wysokie ściany i gigantyczne lady z rzeczywistości, w której żyje. Powoduje to u Louisa zawroty głowy.

\- Więc – zaczyna Harry – Podoba ci się?

\- Tak, Harry, podoba mi się. – mówi Louis, ponieważ naprawdę mu się podoba. Podoba, że teraz posiada swój własny, malutki dom wewnątrz innego. Miejsce, do którego może pójść i nie czuć się tak ogromnie przytłoczony, miejsce, gdzie nie potrzebuje poruszać się na kocie, by przemieszczać się po otoczeniu czy prosić Harry’ego o pomoc, kiedy czegoś nie dosięga. – Przyniesiesz meble?

Harry przytakuje, jego loczki podskakują, gdy odwraca się i biegnie w stronę, z której przyszedł, wracając zaledwie pół minuty później z płócienną torbą w ręce. Kładzie torbę na kuchennym stole i wyjmuje zawartość na blat.

Są to krzesła, stoły, dywaniki, malusie umywalki i nawet toaleta. Są łóżka i kanapy i lampy oraz zestaw rozrywkowy z plastikowym telewizorem.

\- Nie musiałeś kupować tego wszystkiego, Haz. – mówi Louis, lekko fukając.

\- Nie kupiłem tego, obiecuję. – mówi Harry, biorąc jeden ze stołów i umieszczając go w jednym z pokoi. – To stare rzeczy Gemmy. Zadzwoniłem wczoraj do mamy i spytałem, czy nadal je trzyma. Powiedziałem, że Niall chciał podarować je swojej małej kuzynce na urodziny.

\- I zrobiłeś to tylko dlatego, by sprawić mi mój własny, mały dom? – pyta Louis, próbując opanować uśmiech, cisnący mu się na usta.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. – To znaczy, nie prosiłeś mnie, bym zabrał cię do twojego mieszkania, by wziąć parę twoich rzeczy czy coś, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że chciałbyś mieć swoje własne miejsce, no wiesz? Na wypadek, gdybyś czasami miał mnie dość.

\- Myślę, że raczej będzie na odwrót. – mamrocze Louis – Ty będziesz miał mnie dość przez to, że ciągle potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Nie mogę nawet wspiąć się na toaletę, by się wysikać.

Harry szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu. – Pamiętasz pierwszy raz? Jak prawie tam wpadłeś?

 - Nie przypominaj mi, na miłość Boską. – mówi Louis – Nadal walczę ze stresem pourazowym.

\- Przepraszam – mówi Harry – Ale naprawdę, chciałem tylko, żebyś miał swoje własne miejsce, takie no, twoich rozmiarów. Gdzie nie musisz ciągle prosić mnie o pomoc. – Harry sięga dłonią do stosika mebli, wyciągając łóżko i jedną z kanap. – A meble są całkiem przyzwoite, właściwie to, wow, są w lepszym stanie od moich.

Louis prycha, przewracając oczami. – Wyciągnij mnie stąd, żebym mógł oglądać, jak urządzasz ten domek i krzyczeć na ciebie, kiedy będziesz robić to źle. – Harry przewraca oczami, niemniej jednak wyciąga dłoń w stronę Louisa, na którą wskakuje, a następnie stawia go z powrotem na stole.

Louis obserwuje, jak Harry wybiera uważnie każdy mebel z leżącej na stole sterty i umieszcza je w domku, a Louis odzywa się sporadycznie, by Harry zmienił położenie któregoś z mebli, ponieważ, prawdę mówiąc, Harry jest całkiem dobrym dekoratorem wnętrz.

Gdy wszystkie malusie meble zostały rozmieszczone wewnątrz domku, Harry z powrotem stawia w nim Louisa. Louis kieruje się najpierw w stronę sypialni i wskakuje na łóżko, z przyjemnością stwierdzając, że rzeczywiście jest całkiem wygodne. Właściwie cały dom jest całkiem wygodny. Jedynym minusem jest to, że nie ma kanalizacji i bieżącej wody, więc Louis nadal będzie zmuszony wołać Harry’ego za każdym razem, kiedy będzie spragniony, głodny albo będzie musiał zrobić siku.

Harry przenosi domek ze stołu na najniższą półkę regału. W ten sposób Louis ma łatwy dostęp do swojego domku jak i do reszty mieszkania bez obawy przed upadkiem.

Harry gotuje obiad i daje Louisowi jego własną porcję na malusim, plastikowym talerzu, który był w zestawie z maleńkim, chińskim kredensem. Jest nawet zestaw malusich, plastikowych sztućców, a Louis czuje się idiotycznie używając ich, ponieważ to sprawia, że czuje się, jakby rzeczywiście był wróżką.

Louis nadal je z Harrym, siedząc na kuchennym stole i nawiązując krótką rozmowę, krojąc spory kawałek kurczaka Harry’ego na jeszcze mniejsze części, podczas gdy Harry próbuje udawać, że nie jest to najbardziej urocza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Louis czuje stałą potrzebę przypominania Harry’emu o tym, że nawet jeśli aktualnie jego wzrost wynosi tyle, ile najdłuższy palec Harry’ego, jest starszy od niego o dobre dwa lata. Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami za każdym razem, gdy Louis przypomina mu o tym, a następnie zgarnia Louisa z powrotem w swoje dłonie. Louis udaje rozgniewanego, ale nigdy nie był dobrym aktorem, więc Harry nigdy się na to nie nabiera.

Po skończonym obiedzie Harry zbiera ze stołu oba talerze, wycierając należący do Louisa serwetką, a swój własny wrzucając do zlewu. Chwyta Louisa, usadawiając go na swoim ramieniu i idzie w stronę salonu, po czym sięga po pilot od telewizora i włącza go, siadając na sofie z pluskiem, co powoduje, że Louis frunie w górę.

\- Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam. – mówi Harry, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać chichotu, wyciągając Louisa, który wpadł między poduszki. – Naprawdę mi przykro, Lou, nie zamierzałem cię strącić.

\- Zamknij się, Curly. – mamrocze Louis, krzyżując ręce na piersi, nie zamierzając odwrócić głowy w jego kierunku i przyjąć przeprosin Harry’ego.

\- Lou, proszę. – jęczy Harry, opadając na poduszki tak, że jego twarz wkracza w przestrzeń osobistą Louisa. Louis uderza go dłonią w nos. – Heeeeeeej. – Skomle Harry, wydymając wargi.

\- Przed chwilą prawie utopiłem się w kanapie przez ciebie. – mówi Louis – I w tym momencie jestem bardzo zdenerwowany.

Harry robi wydech, a podmuch powietrza lekko unosi włosy Louisa. – Przepraszam, naprawdę. Nie bądź zły, proszę.

Louis tylko fuka, nie odpowiadając.

Harry przysuwa się bliżej, tak blisko, że jego nos muska nogę Louisa, siedzącego po turecku.

\- Wybacz mi? – błaga Harry, z wydętą dolną wargą i dużymi, zielonymi oczami, a Louis wzdycha, ponieważ Harry jest kompletnym naiwniakiem **.**  

\- W porządku. – mamrocze Louis, a Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, tak bardzo szeroko.

Harry wraca do pionowej pozycji, usadawiając się na kanapie. Wyciąga dłoń w stronę Louisa, a Louis wzrusza ramionami, wyrzuca swoją godność w ciemną otchłań pomiędzy poduszkami i wspina się na oferowaną dłoń Harry’ego. Harry umieszcza Louisa na swoim ramieniu, a Louis wtula się do jego loczków, otulając się zapachem jabłek i malin. Zapachem szamponu Harry’ego.

Na The Movie Channel leci ‘Zmierzch’, więc Harry go włącza, ignorując Louisa szarpiącego w proteście za jego włosy.

\- Ale Robert Pattinson, Lou, Robert Pattinson!

Louis prycha, przewraca oczami i mówi, że lubiłby ‘Zmierzch’ o wiele bardziej, gdyby znaleźli aktorkę do głównej roli, która naprawdę potrafiłaby, no cóż, grać.

Jest już prawie północ, kiedy Harry i Louis podnoszą się z kanapy, ponieważ ‘Zmierzch’ przerodził się ‘Księżyc w Nowiu’, a następnie ‘Zaćmienie’ i ‘Przed Świtem: Część Pierwszą’ i tak z jednego filmu zrobił się maraton filmowy całej sagi. Louis zaczął zasypiać na ramieniu Harry’ego, odpływając gdzieś podczas ‘Przed Świtem’, pomiędzy atakiem paniki Belli w łazience podczas miesiąca miodowego a pierwszą, niezręczną, bez ograniczeń wiekowych sceną seksu.

Harry budzi Louisa, delikatnie trącając palcem jego ramię, mówiąc mu, że pora iść spać. Louis mruczy wymijająco w półśnie w szyję Harry’ego, kiedy Harry pyta go, czy będzie tej nocy spać w swoim własnym łóżku. Harry musiał odebrać jego pomruk za tak i kołysząc delikatnie Louisa w swojej dłoni, odkrywa malusią kołderkę na maleńkim łóżku, a następnie układa Louisa do snu, z głową spoczywającą na prowizorycznej, bawełnianej (kuleczce-owiniętej-w-gazę-i-zaklejonej-taśmą) poduszce, którą Harry zrobił dla niego, kiedy zdecydował, że te, które przyszły razem z łóżkiem są zbyt niewygodnie.

Louis budzi się w środku nocy – właściwie wczesnym rankiem, ale w mieszkaniu nadal panuje ciemność – z bolesnym skurczem mięśni pleców i pulsującym bólem w karku. Siada na brzegu łóżka, po czym wstaje i po omacku dociera do miniaturowych, spiralnych schodów, po których schodzi na dół. Gwiżdże, przywołując Dusty, kiedy dociera na parter i schodzi z półki, czekając na kotkę.

Dusty przybiega zza rogu, siadając naprzeciwko Louisa. Louis całuje ją w bok, po czym wspina się na jej grzbiet, wysławiając cokolwiek Bóg zrobił, że Dusty zdaje się wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie Louis chce pójść, kiedy gwiżdże na nią, by go tam zabrała.

Drzwi od sypialni Harry’ego są otwarte, a Dusty skrada się do środka. Louis zaściska mocniej dłonie na sierści Dusty, a kotka wskakuje na łóżko, lądując cicho na kołdrze Harry’ego.

Louis klepie Dusty po głowie i ześlizguje się z jej grzbietu, zataczając się sennie w stronę głowy Harry’ego, leżącej na poduszce. Jego usta są rozwarte, stróżka śliny spływa w dół jego policzka, a Louis notuje kolejną rzecz na swojej liście Rzeczy, Które Robi Harry, Które Nie Powinny Być Słodkie, Ale Są Tak Czy Siak.

Omijając kałużę śliny, Louis zwija się w kłębek przy Harrym, owijając się jego loczkami. Harry wydaje ciche mruknięcie i Louis wie, że właśnie się obudził.

\- Lou? – mamrocze niewyraźnie Harry ospałym głosem.

\- Nie mogłem spać. – tłumaczy się Louis, wdychając uspokajającą woń Łóżka Harry’ego i Loczków Harry’ego i po prostu Harry’ego.

\- Mhmm. – mruczy Harry, przyjmując uzasadnienie Louisa i mija zaledwie trzydzieści sekund, zanim znowu zapada w sen, chrapiąc tak, że delikatne dudnienie w jego klatce piersiowej powoduje łagodne drganie poduszek.

Louis ziewa szeroko, sapiąc przy szyi Harry’ego, a ostatnią myślą, pojawiającą się w jego głowie przed zaśnięciem jest to, że w porównaniu z jego malutkim łóżkiem, lubi spać z Harrym, zwinięty w kłębek w jego loczkach, o wiele, wiele bardziej.

***

Louis opuszcza swoje własne łóżko dla loczków Harry’ego każdej kolejnej nocy. Nie ma porównania między ekstrawaganckim łóżkiem a sposobem, w jaki loczki Harry’ego łaskoczą jego skórę, natomiast pochrapywanie Harry’ego oraz urocze, drobne świsty wydawane przez jego nos przy oddychaniu, stały się jedyną rzeczą, która sprawiała, że Louis mógł spokojnie zasnąć.

Louis nie ma z tym żadnego problemu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy dokładnie dodam 7 część, ale pewnie za jakieś 5-7 dni. :)

\- Lou? – woła Harry, wchodząc do mieszkania z trzema papierowymi torbami w każdej ręce po wycieczce do Tesco. Aż do dnia dzisiejszego Harry nie miał czasu na zakupy, a jego lodówka była kompletnie pusta, kiedy wychodził, dlatego poważne zaopatrzenie się w produkty spożywcze było konieczne, do czasu, gdy znowu zaoszczędzi wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by ponownie móc pójść na zakupy.

Louis ożywia się ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, naciskając przycisk pauzy na pilocie przy pomocy swojej stopy. Ogląda, nagrane przez Harry’ego, wszystkie po kolei odcinki ‘Z kamerą u Kardashianów’ i Kim właśnie przeżywa załamanie nerwowe z powodu kogoś lub czegoś, a Louis nie chce przegapić ani sekundy tej sceny, ponieważ to najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Taa? – woła Louis. Dusty budzi się obok niego na kanapie.

\- Zrobić ci kanapkę czy coś? – pyta Harry, umieszczając torby na kuchennym stole, a następnie wyjmując słoik masła orzechowego, jeszcze zanim Louis mu odpowiada.

\- Jasne – mówi Louis – ale przyjdź tu po mnie, żebym mógł patrzeć, jak je robisz. Ostatnim razem nałożyłeś tak dużo masła orzechowego, że język przykleił mi się do podniebienia.

Harry prycha, niemniej jednak dumnym krokiem wkracza do salonu, oferując Louisowi swoją dłoń, który na nią wskakuje, a Harry zabiera go do kuchni, stawiając na ladzie kuchennej.

Harry wyciąga łyżkę z szuflady (twierdzi, że łatwiej rozsmarowuje się masło orzechowe łyżką niż nożem, ale szczerze mówiąc, Louis nie widzi żadnej różnicy) i zdejmuje zakrętkę od słoika, zwinnymi palcami pozbywając się sreberka. Sięga po kromkę chleba i odrywa maleńki kawałeczek, by zrobić Louisowi kanapkę, a z reszty kromki sobie.

Louis siada po turecku na ladzie, wystukując miarowy rytm palcami, podczas gdy przygląda się robiącemu kanapki Harry’emu.

Harry nabiera łyżkę masła orzechowego i dokładnie w chwili, gdy już ma rozsmarować je na większych kawałku chleba, doznaje nagłego oświecenia i obraca się twarzą do Louisa.

\- Oh, Lou, zapomniałem ci powiedzie-

Harry przerywa, kiedy z ust Louisa wydobywa się przerażony pisk i leci do tyłu, podczas gdy całe masło orzechowe, które znajdowało się na łyżce Harry’ego, wylatuje w powietrze i uderza go prosto w twarz.

\- Cholera, Lou, przepraszam! – Harry z trudem łapie powietrze, upuszczając łyżkę i sięga dłońmi, by podnieść Louisa, wycierając gorączkowo palcami jego maleńką twarz, by pozbyć się masła orzechowego z jego powiek i rzęs, zanim dostaną się do jego oczu. – Tak mi przykro, nie chciałem!

\- Wiem o tym, kurwa. – mówi Louis, lekko zdławionym głosem. Louis unosi swoje dłonie i wraz z palcami Harry’ego próbuje usunąć masło orzechowe z twarzy, co jest daremnym wysiłkiem, ponieważ całe jego ciało pokryte jest kremem, który przedostaje się pod jego ubrania i zlepia jego włosy. – Harry, to nic nie daje!

\- Chyba jesteśmy zmuszeni cię wykąpać, czy coś. – mówi Harry, odsuwając swoje palce od twarzy Louisa i wycierając je o swoje spodnie dresowe. – Zaczekaj, pójdę sprawdzić, czy mam coś, co można użyć jako wannę.

Louis prycha, krzywiąc się, kiedy część masła orzechowego dostaje się do jego nosa, przez co musi ją z powrotem wydmuchać.

\- W domku dla lalek jest wanna, no wiesz, ta, w której wykąpałem się zeszłej nocy? – mówi Louis, ale Harry go ignoruje, kontynuując przetrząsanie szafek, znajdujących się zbyt wysoko, by Louis mógł do nich sięgnąć, przez co nigdy nie dowiedział się, co się w nich znajduje.

\- Ah! – wykrzykuje Harry, wyjmując mały, porcelanowy pojemnik, a Louis rozpoznaje, iż jest to naczynie do sosu. – To się nada, taa?

Louis rzuca okiem na naczynie, zanim decyduje, iż tak, nada się, więc daje Harry’emu znak skinieniem głowy, na co Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, stawiając pojemnik na ladzie kuchennej i odkręcając kran.

Harry przez chwilę sprawdza temperaturę wody, po czym umieszcza naczynie pod strumieniem, biorąc do ręki płyn do mycia naczyń i nalewając odrobinę po namyśle. Mydliny pienią się i unoszą niemal po brzegi naczynia do czasu, gdy jest ono całkowicie napełnione gorącą wodą.

Harry stawia pojemnik z powrotem na ladzie, wkładając do niego palec, by sprawdzić głębokość, którą uznaje za wystarczają bezpieczną oraz że Louisowi nie grozi utonięcie. – No dobra, ściągaj ubrania i właź.

Louis unosi brew, krzyżując ramiona na wysmarowanej masłem orzechowym klatce piersiowej. – Czy ty właśnie w jakże subtelny sposób nieprzyzwoicie ze mną flirtujesz? Zaplanowałeś to sobie?

Harry przewraca oczami. – Po prostu się rozbierz, Louis. Pójdę poszukać czegoś, czego można użyć jako gąbki.

Harry ulatnia się a Louis, z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu, czuje się odrobinę porzucony.

Rozbiera się powoli, uważając, by nie rozmazać na sobie jeszcze więcej masła orzechowego niż obecnie. Wskakuje do naczynia i automatycznie uspokaja się, gorąca woda i dziwne, oleiste uczucie płynu do mycia naczyń na skórze łagodzi jego nerwy.

Kiedy Harry pojawia się z powrotem w kuchni, Louis siedzi już w wannie, a woda sięga mu aż po sam nos. Harry trzyma w dłoni bawełniany kłębek, a Louis unosi jedną brew, co jest jedyną miną jaką może przybrać, podczas gdy zanurzony jest w wodzie tak głęboko, jak teraz. – To się nada, prawda? – przypuszcza Harry, wyciągając bawełniany kłębek w kierunku Louisa.

Bawełniany kłębek ostatecznie się nadał. Zaskakująco dobrze, właściwie. Kiedy Louis zaczyna usuwać masło orzechowe z twarzy, zauważa ze zmarszczeniem brwi, jak bardzo jego zarost wymknął się spod kontroli.

\- Muszę się ogolić. – mówi Louis niezobowiązująco.

\- Zrobię to. – mówi Harry. Opiera się o ladę kuchenną, obserwując kąpiącego się Louisa. Louis odnosi wrażenie, że powinien czuć się odrobinę urażony czy choćby obnażony, ale tak nie jest i tak naprawdę nawet nie zastanawia się dlaczego. – Mogę użyć mojej brzytwy.

\- Mogę ci ufać, że nie osunie ci się ręka i przez przypadek nie poderżniesz mi gardła?

Harry marszczy brwi, wyglądając trochę jak naburmuszony kotek. – Oczywiście, że możesz mi ufać.

\- Jeśli mnie zabijesz, wrócę jako duch i będę ciebie nękać do końca twojego życia. – grozi Louis, drżąc odrobinę, ponieważ woda zaczynała robić się zimna.

\- Nie będzie to zbyt dużym zmartwieniem, jeśli będziesz tak samo maleńki jako duch, jak jesteś w tej chwili. – chichocze Harry, a Louis ochlapuje go wodą.

\- Heeeeeeej! – mówi urażony Harry, a Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec.

\- Daj mi ręcznik, czy coś. – marudzi Louis. – Zimno mi, a cała skóra zaraz mi się pomarszczy jeśli stąd natychmiast nie wyjdę.

Harry odrywa kawałek ręcznika papierowego ze stojącej na ladzie rolki i podaje go Louisowi, który chwyta go, wstając z pojemnika i trzymając serwetkę wokół pasa. – Biegnij po moje ubrania, a ja się w tym czasie wytrę? – pyta Louis, mrugając na Harry’ego i śmiejąc się z szerokiego uśmiechu i durnego salutu, po których wykonaniu Harry wychodzi do sypialni.

Louis jest niemalże suchy i stoi z serwetką wokół bioder, kiedy Harry wraca, podając Louisowi drobną stertę ubrań. Louis gestem dłoni każe mu się odwrócić, po czym upuszcza papierowy ręcznik i wsuwa na siebie bieliznę. Ostatnimi czasy dość często chodzi bez bielizny pod ubraniem, ponieważ posiada tylko jedną parę majtek, które nie zawsze są czyste. Jest mu to, prawdę mówiąc, całkowicie obojętne. Koszulki są gryzące jak diabli, ale spodnie za to są rozciągliwe i przyjemne, a Louis lubi dotyk ich materiału na jego nagiej skórze.

\- W porządku, jestem ubrany. – mówi Louis, a Harry się odwraca. Oferuje mu swoją dłoń i mówi z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – A więc teraz golenie, idziemy?

***

Golenie nie jest tak wielką katastrofą, jak Louis obawiał się, że będzie – jedynie kończy z pianką do golenia w buzi i nosie, ale bez żadnych skaleczeń, które groziłyby jego życiu.

To wspaniałe uczucie, bycie świeżo po goleniu; sprawia, iż Louis czuje się trochę bardziej sobą. Sobą, kiedy był jeszcze duży.

Ponownie zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek powróci do normalnych rozmiarów, czy może resztę życia spędzi mając pięć centymetrów wzrostu, zależny od innych osób, zmuszonych do robienia wszystkiego zaniego, ponieważ nie żyje w świecie, przygotowanym na kogoś o jego wzroście.

Louis pragnie jedynie wiedzieć jak i dlaczego to się stało, co zrobił, by sobie na to zasłużyć. Nie ma pojęcia, czy nazwać to klątwą z oczywistych powodów, czy szczęściem, ponieważ to doprowadziło go do Harry’ego.

Harry’ego, z jego dołeczkami w policzkach i jego głupimi, zielonymi oczami oraz ogromnymi dłońmi. Harry’ego, który kolekcjonuje zniszczone rzeczy, jakby posiadał swoją własną Wyspę Zaginionych Zabawek, przywraca je do życia i okazuje im miłość, i nie zastanowił się dwa razy o nocowaniu obcego, pięciocentymetrowego wzrostu chłopca, którego znalazł wiszącego w celu ocalenia swojego życia na krawędzi regału na książki.

Harry jest zasadniczo całym światem Louisa w tym momencie – Louis potrzebuje jego pomocy we wszystkim. Louis chciałby, żeby to nie był tylko przypadek, chciałby zaprzyjaźnić się z Harrym w innych okolicznościach, chciałby móc wyjść z nim z mieszkania, może pójść do tej kawiarni, w której Louis pracuje, kiedy będzie miał dzień wolny i nie robić nic oprócz rzucania kawałków babeczki w Liama, podczas podkradania sobie nawzajem łyków z ich herbat.

Louis pragnie tego tak bardzo, chciałby móc wejść do głowy Harry’ego, by rozgryźć, co Harry o nim myśli. Chce wiedzieć, czy naprawdę jest obciążeniem, czy Harry może pragnie, by Louis przez chociaż jeden dzień mógł całkowicie dać sobie radę bez ciągłego proszenia Harry’ego o pomoc.

Zastanawia się, czy zachowuje się w tej chwili niedorzecznie, czy traci rozum przez domysły, które nigdy się nie spełnią. Wydaje się, iż Harry wielbi opiekować się Louisem tak bardzo, jak Louis tego potrzebuje, nigdy nie zdawał się mieć żadnych skrupułów w związku ze wszystkim, co wchodziło w grę z mieszkaniem z kimś, kto jest ledwo wyższy od jego najdłuższego palca.

Louis wzdycha, zwijając się w kłębek przy boku Dusty. Harry pochłonięty jest czytaniem książki na drugim końcu kanapy, ale zamyka ją i marszczy brwi, kiedy słyszy westchnienie Louisa.

\- Wszystko okay? – pyta Harry, odkładając książkę na poduszkę. Czyta jedną z powieści o wampirach autorstwa Anny Rice, twierdząc, iż to sprawia, że czuje się zróżnicowany kulturowo, mimo iż Louis ciągle mu powtarza, że gotyk tak naprawdę nie jest oddzielną kulturą a subkulturą.

Louis bierze głęboki oddech, pozwalając wypłynąć słowom z jego ust, póki ma odwagę powiedzieć Harry’emu, o czym ostatnimi czasy rozmyśla. – Czy… czy nie masz czasem tego dość? Zajmowania się mną?

Harry podnosi się z kanapy, stając centralnie naprzeciwko Louisa, zgarniając go w obie dłonie bez pytania, a z ust Louisa wyrywa się jęk, kiedy upada na bok w dłoniach Harry’ego. – Harry, co ty do cholery robisz?

\- Idziemy na spacer. – oświadcza Harry, wchodząc do przedpokoju i wkładając przekomiczne mokasyny, które lubi nosić, kiedy jest zbyt leniwy na prawdziwe buty.

Louis zamiera w bezruchu, nagle owładnięty przez złe przeczucie. – Nie… nie zamierzasz wyrzucić mnie gdzieś po drodze, prawda?

Harry wydaje stłumiony okrzyk, kompletnie oburzony. – Boże, Lou, nie! O czym u licha ostatnio tak rozmyślasz? – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Kurwa, Lou, nigdzie cię nie wyrzucę. Zabieram cię do parku. Dziś jest piękny dzień.

\- Idziemy do parku? – Louis ożywia się momentalnie. – Nie byłem w parku odkąd miałem z trzynaście lat.

\- Wiesz, właściwie nigdy nie zapytałem, ile masz lat, Lou. – mówi Harry swobodnym tonem, przenosząc Louisa do jednej dłoni, by drugą wziąć z wieszaka klucze od domu.

\- Oh – mruczy pod nosem Louis. – dwadzieścia dwa.

\- Starszy ode mnie. – mówi Harry, śmiejąc się łagodnie. – Ja dziewiętnaście, jeśli się zastanawiałeś.

\- Jeszcze smarkacz. – mówi Louis, a Harry ponownie się śmieje.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie byłeś w parku odkąd miałeś trzynaście lat. – mówi Harry, wychodząc przez drzwi wejściowe i zamykając je, po czym rusza wzdłuż korytarza w stronę niewielkiej windy.

\- Myślę, że po prostu nie czułem żadnej potrzeby. – mówi Louis, zwijając się w kłębek w dłoni Harry’ego, podczas gdy winda się otwiera, a Harry wchodzi do środka. Jazda w dół jest krótka i spędzona w ciszy. Winda wydaje sygnał dźwiękowy i drzwi się otwierają, a Harry z niej wychodzi i idzie wzdłuż holu.

\- Wejdź do mojej kieszeni, dopóki tam nie dotrzemy, okay? – poleca Harry. Louis kiwa głową z aprobatą, a Harry przysuwa swoją dłoń do kieszeni przewiewnej kurtki, do której wsuwa się Louis. – Zatem chodźmy. – mówi Harry, a Louis jest pewny, że szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu, wychodząc przez główne drzwi na świeże, letnie powietrze.


	7. Chapter 7

W połowie drogi do parku Louis ostatecznie usadawia się na bujnych lokach Harry'ego, ponieważ na dworze jest wyjątkowo duszno, a w kieszeni Harry'ego jeszcze parniej i gdyby Louis się stamtąd nie wyniósł, zapewne ugotowałby się jak robak na słońcu.

 

Na włosach Harry'ego przynajmniej otula go chłodna bryza i truskawkowy zapach jego loków.

 

Minęło tak dużo czasu, odkąd Louis ostatnio był na zewnątrz i teraz żałuje, że wcześniej nie poprosił Harry'ego, by zabrał go gdzieś, zamiast zachowywać się jak kompletny dureń, ponieważ właśnie tego mu brakowało. Kiedyś kochał spędzać czas na świeżym powietrzu, kiedy tylko mógł, kochał bawić się w chowanego ze swoimi młodszymi siostrami do czasu, gdy wyjechał na studia, które potem rzucił, ponieważ skończyły mu się fundusze, a środki pieniężne jego mamy zostały pochłonięte przez rozwód jej i Marka.

 

Praca w kawiarni też nie pozostawiała mu zbyt wiele wolnego czasu, ponieważ musiał brać przez wszystkie możliwe zmiany, by mieć na czynsz każdego miesiąca.

 

Louis dochodzi do wniosku, że będzie miał mnóstwo czasu na spacery, gdy wróci do normalnych rozmiarów, ponieważ nie ma wątpliwości, iż został zwolniony, a właściciel wynajmowanego przez Louisa mieszkania wykopał go za bycie nieobecnym bez zezwolenia do tej pory.

 

Louis mruczy pod nosem, postanawiając, że jak na razie nie ma co przejmować się problemami, z którymi będzie musiał zmierzyć się, gdy będzie z powrotem duży, ponieważ teraz jest mały i ma Harry'ego z jego przyjemnie pachnącymi truskawkami włosy, który się nim zaopiekuje.

 

***

 

Kiedy docierają do parku, jest on kompletnie zatłoczony, pełen rodzin urządzających sobie piknik w ten piękny, letni dzień oraz par leniuchujących na kocach z ramionami owiniętymi wokół siebie, czerpiących przyjemność po prostu z bycia razem.

 

Harry'emu udało się znaleźć ustronne miejsce przy grządce obsadzonej żółtymi oraz białymi stokrotkami zmieszanymi z różowymi i purpurowymi tulipanami. Jest tu przyjemnie chłodno i nie ma nikogo w zasięgu słuchu, więc Harry nie musi się martwić, że ktokolwiek uzna go za obłąkanego, prowadzącego rozmowę z samym sobą, kiedy tak naprawdę rozmawia z Louisem, któremu ledwo udaje się nie zgubić wśród źdźbeł trawy.

 

Ostatecznie Louis wspina się na nogę Harry'ego i usadawia się na jego udzie, kołysząc nogami. Harry opiera się o drzewo, rzucające na nich cień, nucąc pod nosem. Kurtka leży obok niego, a trzy guziki jego koszuli są rozpięte tak, że rześki wiaterek chłodzi jego odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową.

 

Rzecz w tym, że Louis nigdy nie oszukiwał siebie w kwestii uroku Harry'ego. To nie tylko oczy i włosy oraz usta i linia szczęki, ale całość czyni Harry'ego pięknym. Jego wygląd cieszy oko, to prawda, ale to właśnie jego osobowość przemawia do Louisa najbardziej. Chłopak, który ratuje filiżanki i maluje nagie portrety swoich kumpli na zajęciach oraz podaruje Louisowi ogromny domek dla lalek tylko po to, by Louis mógł choć trochę znowu czuć się normalnie.

 

Louis nie zaprzeczy, że jest zauroczony w chłopcu przed nim, nie zaprzeczy, że rozmyślał o tym, jak to by było, gdyby on i Harry poznali się w innych okolicznościach, kiedy Louis nadal byłby duży. Zastanawia się czy byliby przyjaciółmi tak jak teraz, czy może kimś więcej.

 

Rozmyślanie o tych sprawach jest jedyną rzeczą, jaką Louis może teraz robić, ponieważ zaczyna wierzyć, że już na zawsze pozostanie mały i nie jest do końca pewny, czy to mu pasuje.

 

\- Lou? - szepcze Harry, wyrywając Louisa z jego rozmyślań.

 

\- Tak? - mamrocze Louis, kładąc się na udo Harry'ego, ponieważ w ten sposób podmuchy wiatru mocniej uderzają w jego ciało.

 

\- Zastanawiasz się czasem nad tym? - pyta Harry - Nad tym, czy kiedykolwiek znowu będziesz duży?

 

\- To przerażające, Haz. - chichocze Louis. Harry wydaje z siebie dźwięk, a Louis nie jest pewny, czy Harry jest zdezorientowany czy czuje się urażony. - Przerażające, bo właśnie o tym myślałem.

 

Harry parska śmiechem. - Masz rację. To przerażające. - mówi - Ale w takim razie o tym rozmyślasz?

 

Louis kiwa głową. - Bez przerwy. - wyznaje - Zastanawiam się, jak będzie wyglądało moje życie, kiedy znowu będę duży. No wiesz, prawdopodobnie stracę pracę i mieszkanie, bo zaginąłem w akcji. Ale z drugiej strony może już nigdy nie będę duży i nie wiem, czy powinienem się tak tym martwić.

 

\- Chociaż o pracę nie musisz się w tym momencie martwić. - mówi Harry, a Louis siada, krzyżując nogi tak, że może przyjrzeć się badawczo twarzy Harry'ego.

 

\- Co masz na myśli?

 

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Kilka dni po tym jak cię znalazłem przechodziłem obok kawiarni, w której pracujesz i zauważyłem chłopaka od filiżanki, więc wszedłem i porozmawiałem z nim. Powiedziałem mu, że jestem twoim przyjacielem i że pojechałeś do domu z powodu nagłej rodzinnej sprawy i że nie będzie cię do odwołania. Powiedział, że pogada z szefem.

 

Louis gapi się na Harry'ego do czasu, kiedy ten kończy, a Harry uśmiecha się szeroko. - Wstąpiłem także następnego dnia - dodaje - i Liam powiedział, że wszystko jest okej i że nadal będziesz miał tę posadę, kiedy wrócisz. A jeśli chodzi o mieszkanie, to niestety nie jestem w stanie pomóc.

 

\- I nigdy nie pomyślałeś, żeby mi o tym wszystkim powiedzieć?

 

\- Nie było okazji. - odpowiada ze wzruszeniem ramion.

 

\- Jesteś niesamowity! - wykrzykuje Louis, opadając klatką piersiową na udo Harry'ego, by dać mu największy uścisk na jaki go stać z tymi maleńkimi rączkami. - Jednak do bani jeśli chodzi o mieszkanie.

 

\- Mógłbyś po prostu się do mnie wprowadzić? - proponuje Harry, a Louis po raz kolejny jest kompletnie zaskoczony. - To znaczy, już u mnie mieszkasz i nadal będziesz miał pracę, kiedy wrócisz do normalnych rozmiarów i byłoby miło choć raz mieć współlokatora, serio. - paple Harry, zmieniając temat. - I już i tak śpisz w moim łóżku, w moich włosach właściwie, więc spanie razem w jednym łóżku nie byłoby problemem, chyba że ty czułbyś się niezręcznie śpiąc obok mnie, kiedy będziesz już duży. Ale to tylko propozycja. Nie musisz jeśli nie chcesz-

 

\- Harry, Harry, ucisz się. - przerywa mu Louis, uderzając otwartą dłonią w udo Harry'ego na wypadek, gdyby nie usłyszał wśród własnej paplaniny. Harry automatycznie zamyka usta w sposób, który powinien być komiczny, ale prawdę mówiąc jest zupełnie uroczy. - Z miłą chęcią zamieszkam z tobą, ale tylko - tylko jeśli jesteś pewien, że nie będę dla ciebie ciężarem.

 

Harry prycha. - Lou, nie jesteś dla mnie ciężarem teraz i nie będziesz, gdy wrócisz do normalnych rozmiarów także. Tak więc wprowadź się do mnie?

 

Louis kiwa głową, a na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. - A więc teraz oficjalnie jesteśmy współlokatorami. Mam nadzieję, że polubisz dużego mnie tak samo jak lubisz tego małego.

 

Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech, a w jego policzku ukazuje się dołeczek. - Mam przeczucie, że właściwie to mogę lubić go nawet bardziej. Chociażby dlatego, że da radę zrobić siusiu bez mojej pomocy.

 

\- Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz miał mi tego za złe, ty kutasie. - burczy Louis, ześlizgując się z nogi Harry'ego i lądując na trawie z głuchym odgłosem.

 

\- Hej, hej, wracaj! Nie miałem tego na myśli, przyrzekam. - tłumaczy się Harry, podczas gdy Louis mozolnie człapie w kierunku grządki kwiatów.

 

\- Zdrzemnij się czy coś Haz, już mi przeszło. - mówi, wchodząc pomiędzy długie łodygi kwiatów i wdychając ich zapach.

 

\- No weź, Lou, teraz cię nie widzę. - protestuje Harry - Skąd będę wiedział czy jakiś krocionóg nie zechce cię zjeść?

 

\- Jestem całkiem pewny, że poradzę sobie z krocionogiem, dzięki wielkie. - woła Louis. Stwierdza, że znajduje się już gdzieś na środku grządki, więc zatrzymuje się i siada, głęboko oddychając. Otaczająca go woń kwiatów jest teraz bardziej intensywna niż wtedy, gdy dopiero co wkraczał do lasu łodyg i przyprawia Louisa o zawroty głowy. Przypomina mu to o dniach spędzonych z Phoebe i Daisy w parku, kiedy to siedział z nimi na trawie, podczas gdy one plotły wianki z kwiatów, by później włożyć je na jego głowę.

 

Louis wstaje i chwyta za łodygę jednej z żółtych stokrotek, ciągnąc dopóki nie udaje mu się jej zerwać.

 

Powtarza czynność, dopóki przy jego stopie nie leży porządnych rozmiarów sterta stokrotek i tulipanów o wystarczająco długich łodygach, by móc je ze sobą spleść.

 

Ze wszystkich sił próbuje zapanować nad łodygami i spleść je równo, by na końcu połączyć oba końce, kiedy wianek będzie wystarczająco duży. Cały ten szelest musiał przyciągnąć uwagę Harry'ego, ponieważ jego dłonie odgarniają kwiaty na dwie strony i teraz patrzy badawczo w dół na Louisa właśnie kończącego pleść wianek. - To dla mnie? - Pyta, a Louis wyczuwa jak Harry się uśmiecha.

 

\- Może. - mruczy pod nosem Louis, popychając wianek w stronę Harry'ego. - Nałóż go?

 

Harry wydaje stłumiony chichot, kiwając głową i podnosząc wianek delikatnymi palcami, po czym umieszcza go na swoich lokach. Wygląda on na nim absurdalnie dobrze, biel, żółć, róż i purpura na tle mlecznobiałej cery, a Louis wyczuwa, iż się rumieni. - Gdzie nauczyłeś się pleść wianki? - pyta Harry, oferując Louisowi swoją dłoń.

 

Louis wzrusza ramionami, wskakując na dłoń Harry'ego. Harry unosi Louisa w stronę swego ramienia, na które Louis wbiega, zwijając się w kłębek przy jego szyi. - Moje młodsze siostry cały czas je dla mnie robiły. - mówi Louis ze smutkiem w głosie.

 

\- Tęsknisz za nimi? - pyta Harry niepewnie.

 

Louis kiwa głową. - Cały czas. - przyznaje - I nie tylko teraz, ale odkąd wyjechałem, rzadko się z nimi widzę. Założę się, że bliźniaczki sporo podrosły.

 

\- Bliźniaczki?

 

\- Phoebe i Daisy. - mówi Louis, a kąciki jego ust unoszą się w delikatnym uśmiechu, gdy wyobraża sobie jego siostry z ich blond włosami,  niebieskimi oczami i pulchnymi paluszkami, jakie miały, gdy ostatnio się z nimi widział. - Niedługo będą miały dziesięć lat.

 

\- Kiedy znowu będziesz duży - mówi Harry - przejedziemy się do Doncaster, by się z nimi zobaczyć. Całą czwórką.

 

\- Z miłą chęcią. - mruczy pod nosem Louis, rozluźniając się.

 

Zapada między nimi cisza. Louis zwinięty w kłębek opiera się o szyję Harry'ego, a Harry zrywa kwiaty, układając je w bukiet, który zabierze do domu i włoży do wazonu. Zaczyna się robić trochę chłodniej i Louis lekko drży z zimna, chwytając garść loków Harry'ego i owijając nimi swoje ciało.

 

\- Zimno? - pyta cicho Harry, wyciągając dłoń i przejeżdżając palcem wzdłuż boku Louisa, jakby chciał sprawdzić jego temperaturę.

 

\- Troszkę. - przyznaje Louis, po chwili sprostowując - Właściwie to bardzo. - z kolejnym dreszczem przebiegającym przez jego maleńkie ciało.

 

\- Zatem możemy wracać do domu. - mówi Harry, a Louis ożywia się na sposób w jaki Harry wypowiada słowo 'dom'. - Kieszeń czy loki?

 

\- Kieszeń. - decyduje Louis. Harry ponownie oferuje mu swoją dłoń, a Louis wstaje z szyi Harry'ego, łapiąc równowagę, po czym wskakuje na jego dłoń, a następnie usadawia się wygodnie w kieszeni Harry'ego, gdy Harry go w niej umieszcza.

 

\- A więc naprzód. - wesoło mówi Harry, wstając z ziemi. Louis prawie wypada z kieszeni, ale udaje mu się złapać materiału i marudzi pod nosem, musząc ponownie znaleźć wygodną pozycję.

 

Nie marudzi jednak z powodu Harry'ego. Prawdę mówiąc nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek mógł.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu udało mi się zmotywować do tłumaczenia i wracam z ósmym rozdziałem po tak ogromnej przerwie, że część z Was pewnie już nawet nie pamięta, o czym dokładnie to opowiadanie jest. Króciótka część, ale za to już w środę kolejna. Tekst został sprawdzony przez Vani (http://fanfiction-by-vanilla.tumblr.com/), której po raz setny za to dziękuję. :)

Gdy docierają do domu i zostają przywitani przez stojącą pod drzwiami Dusty, Harry wyciąga Louisa z kieszeni i stawia go na kuchennym stole.

  
\- Makaron z serem na lunch odpowiada?

  
\- Jasne. Rób - mówi Louis, siadając po turecku na blacie stołu. - I nie poparz się, tak jak ostatnim razem.

  
\- A ty siedź cicho – mówi Harry, gestem dłoni wyganiając go z kuchni i wyjmując garnek z szafki, by ugotować w nim wodę na makaron.

  
Po umieszczeniu garnka na ogniu, Harry siada przy stole, przywołując Louisa skinieniem. Louis drobnymi kroczkami biegnie w stronę Harry'ego i siada przy nim, owijając ręce wokół swoich kolan.

  
Harry w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni rozwinął skłonność do wpatrywania się w Louisa. Opiera podbródek na dłoniach i obserwuje Louisa, poruszającego się po domu lub zwyczajnie siedzącego w jakimś miejscu tak, jak teraz. Louis myśli, że powinien czuć się z tego powodu przynajmniej nieswojo, jednak zna Harry'ego wystarczająco długo, by mieć pewność, że Harry w takich momentach nie zastanawia się nad tym, które części ciała Louisa nadawałyby się najbardziej do sałatki czy coś w tym stylu. Uświadamia sobie, że Harry po prostu lubi na niego patrzeć i że jest zafascynowany jego maleńką posturą, mniejszą od dłoni chłopaka.

  
\- Czy… - odzywa się Harry, ściągając wargi. – Czy zastanawiasz się czasem czemu jesteś mały? To znaczy- jak to spowodowałeś?

  
\- Oczywiście, że się nad tym zastanawiam – mówi Louis. – I szczerze znalazłem gówno. Nic. Najlepsze, na co wpadłem, to Karma, ale nie mam pojęcia, co takiego zrobiłem, żeby zasłużyć na coś takiego.  
Harry wzdycha, odgarniając lok z twarzy.

  
\- Może to jakaś boska interwencja.

  
Louis prycha.

  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, czemu Bóg miałby myśleć, że skurczenie mnie do pięciu centymetrów jest konieczne, tylko po to, by mógł dowieść swojej racji.

  
\- Co jeśli to nie ma na celu dowiedzenia żadnej racji? – Rozważa Harry. – Co jeśli to ma na celu zmienić twoje życie w sposób, jaki nie mógłbyś tego zrobić, gdybyś był duży?

  
Louis zaciska wargi w cienką linię.

  
\- Od kiedy do cholery zrobiłeś się taki filozoficzny, Haz?

  
\- To przez przyjaciela, Zayna. – Śmieje się szorstko. – Opowiada takie bzdury cały czas. – Przebiega dłonią przez swoje loki, na próżno próbując ułożyć potarganą przez wiatr burzę włosów. – Myślisz, że to jednak może być to?

  
\- Możliwe – mówi Louis. Naprawdę uważa, że Harry może mieć rację, że jest przeznaczony do zrobienia czegoś, będąc w tym maleńkim ciałku, czego nie dokonałby będąc w dużym. Przeznaczony do spotkania kogoś w swoim miniaturowym ciele, co nie byłoby mu dane, gdyby był duży. Myśli (manadziejęmanadziejęmodlisię), że tym kimś może być Harry. – Może miałem spotkać kogoś wyjątkowego.

  
Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, Louis nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, że Harry mógłby stać się dla niego kimś więcej niż najlepszym przyjacielem. Miał wrażenie, że czułby się nieprzyzwoicie i źle, zakochując się w osobie, która dostarczała mu wszystko, by mógł choć w połowie żyć normalnie. Wiedział, że czułby się głupio kochając Harry’ego, mając świadomość, że być może już nigdy nie będzie duży. Nie chciał tracić głowy dla Harry’ego, nie chciał go obciążać tym zauroczeniem, ponieważ wiedział, że będąc mały, nigdy nie będzie kochać Harry’ego tak, jak ten na to zasługuje i Harry też nie mógłby kochać go właściwie.  
Jeśli w ogóle by go kochał.

  
Louis wiedział, że ten moment niedługo nadejdzie. Wiedział, odkąd jego myśli zaczęły wędrować do Harry’ego, gdy nie było go nawet w pobliżu. Odkąd zakopany w lokach Harry’ego, czuł się jak w domu bardziej, niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

  
\- Ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kim ten ktoś mógłby być. – Kłamie Louis, spuszczając wzrok, ponieważ nie mógłby znieść widoku wyrazu twarzy Harry’ego, nieważne czy miałoby być to rozczarowanie czy ulga.

  
\- Och – mówi Harry. Louis podnosi wzrok i patrzy w oczy Harry’ego. Ma wrażenie, że Harry ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia na ten temat, ale tego nie robi. – Ja, um, lepiej sprawdzę co z wodą.

  
\- Taa, jasne – mamrocze Louis, upuszczając swoje złączone dłonie na uda.

  
Reszta lunchu przebiega w napiętej ciszy, co jest dziwne i nietypowe, a Louis nie może tego znieść. Z Harrym nigdy tak nie jest – atmosfera nigdy nie napina się do punktu, gdzie ich rozmowa to pytania wypowiedziane półgębkiem i jeszcze gorsze odpowiedzi. Louis nie może pozbyć się ucisku w klatce piersiowej. Ma ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy.

  
Już ma coś powiedzieć, ale dzwoni telefon Harry’ego, wibrując głośno na blacie stołu. Harry podnosi go, marszcząc brwi, kiedy czyta cokolwiek znajduje się na ekranie. Odpisuje szybko na wiadomość, po czym kładzie telefon z powrotem na stole, kładąc widelec na pusty talerz.

  
\- Kto to był? – pyta Louis, spuszczając wzrok na wypadek, gdyby Harry uważał, że jest zbyt wścibski.

  
\- To był, uh, to był Niall. Zaprosił mnie na imprezę dziś w nocy. Napisałem, że przyjdę – odpowiada Harry, a kiedy oczy Louisa migoczą z zaskoczenia, Harry na niego nie patrzy.

  
\- Och, tak więc, baw się dobrze, tak myślę – mamrocze Louis.

  
\- Po prostu ostatnio trochę ignorowałem Nialla i resztę chłopaków-

  
\- Harry, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. – Zapewnia Louis. – Masz całkowite prawo do wyjścia na imprezę. Cholera, zasługujesz na to.

  
Harry obdarza Louisa słabym uśmiechem, zbierając ich talerze i zanosząc je do zlewu.

  
\- Zrobię kolację przed wyjściem.

  
\- W porządku, dzięki – mówi Louis, szczęśliwy, że atmosfera zaczyna wracać do normy.

  
\- Wciąż możesz spać w moim łóżku, jeśli chcesz – mówi Harry, wślizgując się z powrotem na swoje miejsce przy stole.

  
\- I zostać obudzony przez zalatujący od ciebie okropny smród piwa nad ranem? – prycha Louis. – Myślę, że dziś w nocy prześpię się we własnym łóżku.

  
\- Skoro nalegasz. – Harry wzrusza ramionami i odgarnia włosy z twarzy, po czym wyciąga dłoń w kierunku Louisa. – Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś program kulinarny? Potrzebuję pomysłów na dzisiejszą kolację.

  
Louis uśmiecha się szeroko i kiwa głową, wskakując na dłoń Harry’ego, ciesząc się, że to krótkie spięcie, do którego między nimi doszło, dobiegło końca.

 

***

 

Harry robi na kolację fajitas z kurczakiem i sosem cytrynowym i zwija najmniejszy naleśnik, jaki Louis w życiu widział, po czym umieszcza go na jego talerzyku. Jedzą dość późno, kończąc posiłek około dziewiątej. Harry wychodzi niedługo potem. Zostawia pilot od telewizora na kanapie i mówi, że wróci później, prawdopodobnie bardzo nietrzeźwy. Louis prycha i wygania go z mieszkania, mówiąc mu, by dobrze się bawił.

  
Louis ogląda powtórki „Wyklętych”, dopóki jego powieki nie stają się ciężkie i zaczyna kołysać się sennie na kanapie. Dusty zdaje się rozumieć, że nadeszła pora spania. Wskakuje na kanapę i trąca Louisa noskiem, po czym kładzie się, dając Louisowi znak, że może na nią wejść. Louis wspina się i trzyma mocno sierści, podczas gdy Dusty zeskakuje z kanapy i biegnie w kierunku regału na książki, gdzie Louis ześlizguje się prosto do swojej sypialni w domku dla lalek.

  
Rozbiera się i wślizguje powoli do łóżka, zwijając w kłębek pod pościelą. Zasypia w ciągu kilku minut.

 

***

Louis zostaje brutalnie obudzony nie później niż o godzinie trzeciej nad ranem przez głośne otwarcie drzwi i dwa wyraźnie różnie brzmiące, kiepsko tłumione chichoty. Jeden z chichotów z pewnością należy do Harry’ego – piskliwy i chrapliwy. Drugi mógłby należeć do Nialla, przypuszcza Louis, ale nie może zrozumieć, po co Niall miałby iść do mieszkania Harry’ego, zamiast zatrzymać się w swoim, gdzie odbyła się impreza.

  
Louis stara się zignorować hałas, naciągając kołdrę na głowę. Harry i być-może-Niall wloką się przez salon i wzdłuż korytarza, po czym docierają do miejsca, z którego Louis nie musi dłużej słuchać tego zgiełku.

  
Słyszy trzask drzwi od sypialni Harry’ego i wzdryga się. Nie może nic poradzić na to, że zastanawia co Harry i jego przyjaciel mogą robić. Zżera go ciekawość i gwizdnięciem przywołuje Dusty.  
Ciekawość sięga zenitu, kiedy słyszy ogromny łomot, dochodzący z pokoju Harry’ego. Woła Dusty, która pojawia się sekundę później, miaucząc cicho i muskając Louisa swoją puszystą główką, kiedy chłopak wstaje z łóżka.

  
\- Pokój Harry’ego, natychmiast, no dalej. – Instruuje Louis i wspina się na grzbiet Dusty, mając pewność, że i bez tego, kotka wiedziałaby dokąd go zabrać.

  
Dusty przebiera łapkami wzdłuż korytarza i Louis unosi brew w zaskoczeniu, gdy dostrzega, że drzwi do pokoju Harry’ego są uchylone, ponieważ jest pewien, że słyszał jak się zamykają. Dusty prześlizguje się przez otwarte drzwi i zatrzymuje, jakby wyczuwała, że coś jest nie tak.

  
I rzeczywiście coś jest nie tak.

  
W chwili gdy Louis to zauważa, czuje się jak kompletny idiota, ponieważ powinien był wiedzieć.

  
Harry i jego przyjaciel – który z pewnością nie jest Niallem, ponieważ ma zbyt wysoko uniesione i za ciemne włosy, zbyt wysoką posturę oraz jest za stary – są złączeni przy ścianie, do której Harry jest przyparty z nagimi nogami owiniętymi wokół bioder chłopaka i mimo ciemności panującej w pokoju Harry’ego, mija tylko sekunda, zanim Louis zauważa, że jeansy faceta są zsunięte z jego bioder i że te właśnie biodra wykonują rytmiczne pchnięcia.

  
Louis ma mdłości.

  
Z ust Harry’ego wypływają przeróżne dźwięki, jego głowa odchylona jest do tyłu i jęczy z rozkoszy, podczas gdy chłopak – który, Louis jest pewny, nie spotykał się z Harrym, odkąd Louis z nim mieszka – pieprzy go przy ścianie. Louis zaciska powieki, szarpiąc za pęk sierści Dusty, by zabrała go z pokoju z powrotem do jego łóżka, gdzie może zwinąć się w kłębek i udawać, że nie widział tego wszystkiego. Udawać, że to nie sprawia, iż ma wrażenie, jakby jego serce miało rozerwać się na kawałki, jakby jego żołądek próbował wydrzeć mu się przez gardło.

  
Na szczęście Dusty rozumie wskazówkę, odwracając się bezgłośnie i wyślizgując z pokoju, by wrócić do miejsca, z którego przyszła. Podbiega szybko do domku Louisa, kładąc się, by umożliwić mu wejście do drewnianej zabawki. Louis przesuwa łagodnie dłonią po jej nosku, po czym kieruje się do swojej sypialni, zakopując w łóżku. Zwija się w kulkę pod kołdrą, owijając ją mocno wokół siebie, jakby to mogło pomóc mu zapomnieć.

 

***


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta część również została zbetowana przez [Vani](http://fanfiction-by-vanilla.tumblr.com/) :)

Poranek nadchodzi. Louis wciąż pamięta.

  
Słyszy Harry’ego, krzątającego się po kuchni i zastanawia się, czy facet z głupim quiffem wciąż tu jest i czy Harry właśnie robi mu śniadanie, czy może wymknął się zaraz po tym, gdy dostał to, czego chciał, być może całując Harry’ego w policzek i wsuwając w jego dłoń karteczkę z numerem, mówiąc: „Zadzwoń kochanie, okej?”

  
Louis przewraca się z boku na bok, wbijając wzrok w pusty salon. Tak naprawdę nie chce o tym myśleć. O tym, że Harry być może znalazł sobie kogoś i będzie wolał spędzać czas z nim a nie z Louisem, ale po chwili beszta się za to, że jest takim samolubem.

  
Rozmyśla przez krótką chwilę, czy to, co czuje do Harry’ego jest syndromem sztokholmskim lub czymś w tym rodzaju, ale natychmiast pozbywa się tej myśli, ponieważ jest całkowicie pewien, że tak nie jest. Harry bez wahania zabrałby Louisa do jego domu o każdej porze, gdyby o to poprosił i gdyby Harry wiedział, że Louis naprawdę tego chce.

  
Louis myśli, że być może tego właśnie pragnie.

  
Jeśli czuł się jak kula u nogi wcześniej, to nic w porównaniu z tym jak czuje się teraz. Nienawidzi tego, że ma wrażenie, jakby utrudniał życie Harry’emu. Pamięta, jak Harry uciszał chłopaka, kiedy pędzili do sypialni, musząc myśleć o Louisie nawet wtedy, gdy zataczał się do pokoju, by dać się przelecieć.

  
Odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło, Louis nie pragnął bardziej jak teraz znowu być duży. Nie chce już dłużej polegać we wszystkim na Harrym. Czuje się bezsilny jak dziecko i jest zmęczony zastanawianiem się po nocach, czy rujnuje Harry’emu życie.

  
Nadszedł czas, by wrócił do domu, nieważne czy poradzi sobie mieszkając sam czy nie.

  
Louis słyszy jak Harry mruczy pod nosem, poruszając się po kuchni, a zapach bekonu, jajek i tostów cynamonowych rozchodzi się po salonie. Louisowi burczy w brzuchu, ale nie ma ochoty wstać, nie chce rozmawiać teraz z Harrym, po tym co zobaczył i podjętej przez niego decyzji.

  
Zastanawia się, czy Harry będzie rozczarowany. Czy zobaczy prawdziwy żal w jego oczach czy może radość i próbujący ją zamaskować fałszywy smutek na twarzy.

  
Dźwięk gotującej się wody w czajniku roznosi się po mieszkaniu i Louis wie, że Harry niedługo przyjdzie, by sprawdzić, czy Louis już nie śpi. Decyduje, iż będzie lepiej, jeśli natychmiast wstanie i pójdzie do kuchni, aby nie musiał doświadczać widoku pochylającego się i zaglądającego do domku Harry'ego, szczerzącego się do Louisa z odległości kilku centymetrów i mówiącego: „Dzień dobry, Lou!”

  
Louis siada na łóżku i gwiżdże, czekając cierpliwie na Dusty. Kiedy kotka pojawia się i zatrzymuje przed domkiem, Louis myśli, że wygląda, jakby dokładnie wiedziała o czym rozmyślał Louis i rozumie, że musi odejść.

  
Louis klepie Dusty po głowie i wspina się na nią, siadając na niej wygodnie i trzymając za pukle sierści, podczas gdy ta rusza do kuchni. Przebiera łapkami wolniej niż zwykle i Louis wie, że kotka wyczuwa, iż Louisowi się nie spieszy do Harry’ego, by powiedzieć mu to, co powiedzieć musi.

  
Harry właśnie wyjmuje torebkę herbaty z kubka, kiedy Dusty wchodzi do kuchni z Louisem na grzbiecie i odwraca się na dźwięk jej pazurków uderzających delikatnie o kafelki. Uśmiecha się promiennie mimo ciemnych worków pod oczami.

  
\- Dzień dobry. – wita Louisa, podnosząc kubek z herbatą. – Zrobiłem śniadanie.

  
Louis kiwa chłodno głową, popędzając Dusty, która wskakuje na jedno z krzeseł kuchennych, a następnie na stół, po czym staje nieruchomo, by Louis mógł się z niej ześlizgnąć.

  
\- Mam nadzieję, że bekon, jajka i tosty odpowiadają na śniadanko – mówi Harry, stawiając herbatę na stole. – Zrobiłem tylko jedną porcję, więc będziemy musieli się dzielić.

  
\- W porządku – mamrocze Louis, spuszczając wzrok. Nie może patrzeć na Harry’ego, na to, jak szczęśliwie wygląda, kiedy sam nie może wyrzucić z głowy obrazu Harry’ego z wczorajszej nocy.

  
Louis trzyma wzrok wbity w porysowaną powierzchnię stoły Harry’ego, słuchając jak chłopak wyciąga widelec z szuflady i bierze talerz z jedzeniem, po czym stawia go obok herbaty i zajmuje swoje miejsce.

  
\- Jak minęła noc, Lou? – pyta Harry. Brzmi, jakby miał pełną buzię i w zwykły poranek Louis wydąłby wargi i skarciłby go za mówienie z pełnymi ustami, ale teraz po prostu nie potrafi. – Spałeś dobrze beze mnie?

  
Louis wzrusza ramionami.

  
\- Okej, tak przypuszczam – mamrocze, besztając się w duchu za bycie taką pieprzoną ciotą, kiedy zaraz ma złamać Harry’emu serce. Louis zdaje sobie właśnie sprawę, że dla Harry’ego nie ma znaczenia, czy Louis jest dla niego ciężarem – będzie przybity tak czy siak, ponieważ taki właśnie jest Harry. Będzie przybity, bo tym razem nie potrafił podarować czemuś złamanemu domu, przybity, że zawiódł jeden ze swoich skarbów.

  
Louis myśli, że to może być wszystko, czym kiedykolwiek był dla Harry’ego – czymś do naprawy, o wiele bardziej fascynującym od złamanej filiżanki czy stołu z chybotliwą nogą.

  
\- Właściwie to miałem nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiał spać sam. – Przyznaje Harry, a Louis czuje jak serce mu się ściska. – Nie planowałem zostawać na imprezie na tak długo, ale Niall zrobił te shoty i upiłem się o wiele bardziej niż zamierzałem-

  
\- Chcę, żebyś zabrał mnie do domu – mówi raptownie Louis z zaciśniętymi powiekami, by nadrobić to, że nie może zamknąć uszu. Nie chce tego słyszeć. Nie chce słuchać Harry’ego opowiadającego o tym, jak wspaniała była impreza i jak to poznał świetnego kolesia, z którym zdecydowanie spotka się ponownie.

  
\- …Co?

  
\- Chcę, żebyś zabrał mnie do mojego mieszkania – mówi Louis w pośpiechu, owijając się ramionami dla ochrony przed czymś, choć nie wie dokładnie przed czym. – Ja po prostu… Nie mogę dłużej tu zostać.

  
\- Louis, skąd… skąd ten pomysł? – pyta Harry. Louis desperacko pragnie podnieść wzrok, by ujrzeć twarz Harry’ego, ale wie, że jeśli to zrobi, cofnie swoje postanowienie, obróci w żart poprzednie słowa i powie Harry’emu, że tylko się wygłupiał. – To nie dlatego, że zostawiłem cię samego w domu, by pójść na imprezę, prawda?

  
\- Nie, Boże, to nie dlatego. – Fuka Louis, przyciskając dłonie do oczu. – Ja... ja nie mogę tu zostać. Nie mogę być powodem, dla którego wcześnie opuszczasz imprezy lub musisz pytać czy to w porządku, jeśli spędzisz trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi. Nie mogę być powodem, dla którego, gdy przyprowadzasz sobie kogoś do domu, musisz robić z tego tajemnicę.

  
Harry wydaje dźwięk zaskoczenia, a Louis nie wytrzymuje i zerka na jego twarz. Harry przygryza dolną wargę a jego brwi są zmarszczone. Louis nie potrafi nazwać wyrazu jego twarzy, ale myśli, że to coś pomiędzy szokiem a poczuciem winy.

  
\- Lou, ja...

  
\- Nie, Harry, jest okej – mówi Louis. – Jest w porządku, naprawdę. Podjąłem już decyzję.

  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić, Louis? – pyta Harry, tym razem z nutką złości w głosie. – Twoje mieszkanie nie nadaje się do tego, byś teraz w nim mieszkał. Nie możesz zrobić zakupów, dostać się do własnego łóżka, ani nawet odlać się samemu. Potrzebujesz mnie.

  
\- Nie chcę cię potrzebować, Harry! Kurwa! – wybucha Louis. – Nie chcę polegać na tobie do końca mojego pieprzonego życia, ponieważ biorąc pod uwagę aktualny stan rzeczy, tak właśnie to się skończy. Jestem kurwa dorosły, Harry, i mam dość polegania na tobie jakbym był dzieckiem.

  
\- Nie jesteś dzieckiem, Louis – mówi zirytowany Harry. – Jesteś po prostu mały. I nie możesz żyć w mieszkaniu samemu!

  
\- Więc zadzwonię kurwa do Liama lub kogoś innego po pomoc – prycha Louis.

  
\- I czym to się różni od mojej pomocy?

  
\- Ale ja nie chcę dłużej twojej pomocy! – krzyczy Louis, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze.

  
Harry wytrzeszcza oczy i opada mu szczęka, którą po chwili zamyka. Jego wyraz twarzy zmienia się w coś, czego Louis nie potrafi odczytać, ale oczy go zdradzają. Jest zraniony, Louis wie, że jest, ale jest zdeterminowany, by nie czuć się z tego powodu źle, ponieważ nie może teraz zmienić swojej decyzji.

  
\- Zatem zabiorę cię do domu – mówi cicho Harry. – Możesz zabrać domek dla lalek. Nie będzie mi do niczego potrzebny.

  
Louis przygryza wargę, kiwając głową.

  
\- W środku są wszystkie moje ubrania.

  
\- Wiem.

  
\- W takim razie już chodźmy? – Proponuje Louis, nienawidząc tego jak oschła i napięta atmosfera panuje między nimi. – Weź domek i ruszajmy?

  
Harry nie kiwa głową ani nic nie mówi, tylko wstaje z krzesła, znikając z kuchni.

  
Louis odczuwa chłód równie intensywny, jak ten bijący od leżącego na stole talerza jedzenia.

  
***


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drobna informacja - ostatnie dwie części dodam w środę, bo we wtorek po lekcjach mam korki, a po powrocie będę kompletnie wykończona. Za to środa jest takim luźnym dniem, więc spokojnie zdążę dokładnie sprawdzić dwunastkę i trzynastkę i wstawić wieczorem.  
> A jedenasta część pojawi się w tą niedzielę. :)

Harry nie mówi ani słowa po podrzuceniu Louisa do jego mieszkania. Nawet się z nim nie żegna, kiedy zostawia domek przy starej, zniszczonej kanapie Louisa i wychodzi.

  
Louis siedzi na ziemi długo po tym, jak Harry opuszcza jego mieszkanie, zwinięty w kłębek, zastanawiając się, jak teraz da sobie radę. Wie, że mógłby zadzwonić do Liama, poprosić go o przyjście i wszystko mu wyjaśnić. Jest pewien, że Liam pomógłby mu i bez zastanowienia pozwoliłby mu z nim zamieszkać, gdyby go o to poprosił.

  
Czuje się jak hipokryta przez to, że odszedł od Harry’ego, dlatego iż miał wrażenie, że był dla niego jedynie kulą u nogi, a zaraz ma zadzwonić do Liama i stać się tym samym dla niego. Jednak podświadomość mówi mu, że to nie to samo.

  
Liam i Louis są przyjaciółmi od lat i Liam jest winien Louisowi o wiele więcej przysług, niż Louis jest w stanie zapamiętać. Z Harrym to był po prostu przypadek. Dopiero co się poznali, jednak Harry od razu zaoferował mu pomoc, więc Louis ją przyjął. Opiekował się Louisem, nie będąc mu nic winien. Ich relacje były tak nierówne, że świadomość tego zżerała Louisa od środka każdego dnia. W końcu jednak nadszedł moment, gdy uświadomił sobie, że mimo swoich początkowych zamiarów, zakochał się w Harrym i to mocno.

  
Godzinę później Louis rozprostowuje się ściągając usta, by zagwizdać, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma tu z nim Dusty, która przewoziłaby go po mieszkaniu. Wzdycha, wstając i decydując, iż powinien już ruszyć do sypialni. Modli się, by jego telefon nadal leżał na podłodze, po tym jak spadł na nią w dzień jego przemiany, a Louisowi nie chciało się go podnieść. Nie będzie miało znaczenia, czy jego telefon jest rozładowany czy nie, ponieważ ładowarka podłączona jest do gniazdka, a Louis nie będzie miał problemu z jej dosięgnięciem.

  
Przemierzenie mieszkania i dotarcie do sypialni zajmuje mu prawie dziesięć minut. Wzdycha z ulgą, kiedy zauważa swój telefon na dywanie tuż obok niezasłanego łóżka. Czuje się dziwnie, patrząc na nie i nie potrafiąc sobie przypomnieć jak to jest spać samemu we własnym łóżku.

  
Jego telefon jest rozładowany, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Przesuwa go w stronę ładowarki, walcząc przez chwilę z kablem, aż w końcu udaje mu się go podłączyć. Wydaje krótki sygnał, kiedy zaczyna się ładować. Louis wpisuje hasło i wchodzi w ostatnio wybierane numery, zjeżdżając w dół aż dociera do numeru Liama. Wybiera go i włącza głośnik, cierpliwie czekając aż Liam odbierze.

  
\- Lou? – Głos Liama rozlega się z głośnika.

  
\- Cześć Liam. – mówi Louis, odchrząkając, kiedy słyszy jak źle brzmi jego głos.

  
\- Cholera, Louis, nie miałem od ciebie żadnych wiadomości od miesięcy! – krzyczy Liam. – Co u diabła robiłeś?

  
\- To naprawdę długa historia. – śmieje się ponuro Louis. – Najlepiej będzie, jeśli wyjaśnię ci wszystko osobiście.

  
\- Zaraz będę. – mówi Liam a Louis czuje, że mógłby go z wdzięczności wyściskać. – Daj mi pięć minut, okej?

  
\- Jasne. – odpowiada Louis, zastanawiając się, czy zdąży wrócić do salonu w pięć minut.

  
\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce, tak? – mówi Liam, a Louis słyszy jak po drugiej stronie Liam prawdopodobnie wkłada buty.

  
\- Tak, Li, do zobaczenia. – potwierdza Louis, wstając i decydując, iż jest skłonny nawet biec, jeśli to będzie konieczne do powrotu do salonu na czas.

  
Liam żegna się z nim i Louis się rozłącza, zostawiając telefon na ziemi. Rozgrzewa się przez chwilę, podskakując w miejscu, po czym zaczyna biec, mając ogromną nadzieję, że gdy Liam dotrze do jego mieszkania, nie wpadnie w panikę.

  
W chwili gdy dociera do salonu, słyszy pukanie do drzwi. Zatrzymuje się, by złapać oddech zanim krzyczy najgłośniej jak potrafi – Wejdź!

  
Na szczęście Liam musiał go usłyszeć, ponieważ drzwi się otwierają i pojawia się w nich Liam. – Lou? – woła, marszcząc brwi, kiedy nie widzi za drzwiami Louisa, jakby właśnie tego się spodziewał.  
\- Taa, Li, tu na dole. – woła Louis, machając rękami nad głową.

  
\- Na dole… Co? – Liam wytrzeszcza komicznie oczy, kiedy jego wzrok pada na podłogę i zauważa Louisa w całej swojej pięciocentymetrowej wspaniałości. Louis macha ręką. – Mój Boże. – szepcze Liam, klękając, by lepiej widzieć Louisa. – Co do cholery?

  
\- Nie pytaj dlaczego ani jak, ponieważ nie mam kurwa pojęcia. – mówi Louis.

  
\- Mieszkałeś tutaj taki mały przez cały ten czas? - pyta Liam. Jego dłoń drży, jakby chciał wyciągnąć ją w stronę Louisa i dotknąć go, by upewnić się, że jest prawdziwy, ale nie jest pewien, czy mu wolno.  
\- Bo widzisz, to właśnie ta długa część historii, o której wspomniałem wcześniej.

  
\- Ja, uh, ja mam czas. – mówi Liam, siadając po turecku na dywanie.

  
Louis prycha, czując zalewającą go falę smutku. – A więc, wszystko tak naprawdę zaczęło się w kawiarni.

  
***

  
Kiedy Louis kończy opowiadać, walczy ze łzami, cisnącymi się mu do oczu i próbuje powstrzymać wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane opuszczeniem Harry’ego, które zaczyna właśnie odczuwać, przywołując związane z nim wspomnienia. Liam patrzy na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

  
\- Więc po prostu odszedłeś? – mówi Liam a Louis wie, że właśnie go ocenia.

  
\- Mieszkanie u Harry’ego przestało być poprawne. – broni się Louis. – Podczas gdy ja żywiłem do niego nieodwzajemnioną miłość, on sprowadzał sobie do domu nieznajomych kolesi z głupimi fryzurami na pijacki seks. A najgorsze w tym jest to, że nie mogę nawet go za to winić, ponieważ, bądźmy szczerzy, jak mógłby odwzajemniać moje uczucia?

  
Liam wzdycha, kręcąc głową. – Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, Lou? Pomyślałeś może, żeby z nim o tym porozmawiać?

  
\- Po co? – fuka Louis. – To dość oczywiste, że ktoś nic do ciebie nie czuje, kiedy przyprowadza do domu kogoś innego.

  
\- Powinieneś był z nim porozmawiać, Lou. – mówi Liam. Louis jęczy, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

  
\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. – mamrocze Louis a uczucie straty i żalu ponownie ściska mu serce.

  
\- W takim razie ja będę o tym mówić, okej? – mówi Liam. – Zamieszkasz ze mną przez tydzień i jeśli w tym czasie wrócisz do normalnych rozmiarów, pozwolę ci odejść i podjąć własne decyzje dotyczące Harry’ego, bo nie mam zamiaru ciągle martwić się o twoje szczęście. Ale jeśli tak się nie stanie, oboje przejdziemy się do mieszkania Harry’ego i wszystko sobie z nim wyjaśnisz. Brzmi dobrze?

  
\- Nie cierpię, kiedy zamieniasz się w tego całego Tatusia-Payne’a. – marudzi Louis, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

  
Liam prycha. – Muszę, inaczej nigdy nie zrobisz tego co należy.

  
Louis wzdycha. – No dobra. Umowa stoi.

  
\- Dobrze. – Liam wygląda na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie. – Zatem bierzemy twój domek i idziemy do mnie.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis spędza tydzień u Liama mniej więcej tak:

 

Pierwszego dnia jedynie wyleguje się, pozwalając Liamowi przywyknąć do życia w jednym mieszkaniu z osobą wielkości filiżanki. Radzi sobie całkiem dobrze, jednak Louis nie może nic poradzić na to, że wszystko co robi Liam, porównuje z tym, jak pierwszego dnia sprawował się Harry.

 

Liam przygotowuje mu posiłki o wiele większe od tych Harry’ego. Jego luźny uścisk, w którym nosi Louisa po mieszkaniu, niezwykle różni się od otwartej dłoni Harry’ego. Liam nie pozwala Louisowi spać w jego łóżku w obawie przed zmiażdżeniem go podczas przewracania się z boku na bok. Louis zaczyna tęsknić za lokami Harry’ego.

 

Jednego dnia Louis modli się o to, by następnego ranka obudził się duży a drugiego, by nadal był mały, ponieważ jest nieszczęśliwy przez sposób w jaki opuścił Harry’ego, zostawiając niedokończone sprawy. Jest rozdarty między chęcią przeprowadzenia z nim rozmowy i naprawienia wszystkiego a trzymaniem się od niego z daleka, przez swoje głupie, egoistyczne powody.

 

Louis po prostu nie chce zostać zraniony. Nie chce wyznać Harry’emu co do niego czuje i zostać przez niego odrzucony, czując się potem jak idiota za wypowiedzenie tych słów na głos.

 

Mimo to, część jego umysłu nie przestaje tworzyć scenariusza, w którym oświadcza Harry’emu, że go kocha a Harry wyznaje mu to samo oraz mówi mu, że to nic, iż jest mały, ponieważ to w Louisie się zakochał, a jego wzrost nie ma dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

 

Naprawdę pragnie, by to mogło być takie proste. Chciałby żyć z Harrym długo i szczęśliwie, ale wie że to niemożliwe. Louis nigdy nie będzie w stanie kochać Harry’ego tak jak na to zasługuje, kiedy nawet nie potrafi zadbać o siebie w pierwszej kolejności.

 

Liamowi zdarza się przyłapać Louisa na rozmyślaniu. W takich momentach wyrywa go z zadumy, proponując mu herbatę i kilka dużych okruchów batonika czekoladowego. Namawia go, by wyjawił mu o czym tak intensywnie myśli, żeby to przestało rozrywać go od środka. Louis za każdym razem powtarza to samo a Liam potrząsa głową, mówiąc mu, że nigdy się nie dowie co Harry do niego czuje, jeśli nie zaryzykuje i nie wyzna wszystkiego Harry'emu.

 

Louis zbywa Liama twierdząc, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy, a wtedy Liam przypomina Louisowi, że zostało mu tylko sześć dni, a później pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa, aż w końcu nadchodzi ostatni dzień i Louis wciąż jest mały, a Liam zanosi go do samochodu i Louis zupełnie nie jest gotowy.

 

\- Liam, proszę, nie mogę tego zrobić. – błaga Louis, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku Liama. – Nie mogę z nim rozmawiać, nie mogę—

 

\- Możesz i to zrobisz. – nalega Liam, otwierając drzwi od strony kierowcy I wślizgując się do samochodu.

 

\- Odtrąci mnie, Liam. – mówi Louis, naburmuszając się, kiedy Liam stawia go na siedzeniu pasażera.

 

\- Tego nie wiesz. – mówi Liam surowym tonem. Louis wzdycha.

 

\- Nie widziałeś jego twarzy, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że chcę odejść. – Louis przygryza wargę, przypominając sobie spojrzenie oraz pusty wyraz twarzy Harry’ego. – Nienawidzi mnie.

 

\- Pleciesz bzdury, Lou. – Liam potrząska głową, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce. Samochód odpala z łoskotem. – Nie byłby tak przygnębiony z powodu twojego odejścia, gdyby nic do ciebie nie czuł.

 

\- A kto tak mówi? – spiera się Louis.

 

\- Jesteś przekraczającym wszelkie granice kretynem. – mówi Liam. Chowa kawałek papieru z adresem Harry’ego, do którego napisania zmusił Louisa podczas zawierania umowy. – A ja nie mam zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie i pozwalać ci rozczulać się nad samym sobą, kiedy twoje problemy mogłyby zostać rozwiązane, gdybyś tylko przestał być takim tchórzem i porozmawiał z Harrym, co powinieneś był zrobić tamtego ranka, zamiast zachować się podle i zupełnie irracjonalnie.

 

Louis patrzy na Liama z otwartymi ustami, kompletnie zaskoczony. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Liam mówił w ten sposób do kogokolwiek. – Uh, wow, Liam ja—

 

\- Nie mam zamiaru być chujem, Louis, ale musisz zrozumieć, że powodem dla którego Harry przespał się z tym chłopakiem, mogło być coś większego od tego o czym początkowo myślałeś. Nie wiesz co chodziło po głowie Harry’ego i jeśli nie dasz mu szansy się wytłumaczyć, nigdy się nie dowiesz.

 

\- Czemu zawsze musisz być taki rozsądny? – marudzi Louis, zatapiając się w fotelu, dopóki prawie nie zostaje pochłonięty przez skórzane obicie. Jedną rzeczą, którą lubi w byciu małym jest zdolność do znikania kiedy tylko ma ochotę zwinąć się w kulkę i użalać nad sobą, dopóki nie poczuje się lepiej.

 

\- Ktoś musi być rozsądny jeśli chodzi o ciebie, bo ty oczywiście jesteś do tego niezdolny.

 

\- To niegrzeczne.

 

\- To prawda.

 

Louis fuka, chowając głowę w ramionach.

 

Liam mieszka z pięć bloków od budynku Harry’ego, więc Louis ma jedynie kilka minut, zanim Liam parkuje przy krawężniku i Louis znajduje się w miejscu, którego miał nadzieję już nigdy w życiu nie zobaczyć. Zastanawia się, czy Harry jest w ogóle w mieszkaniu czy może wyszedł gdzieś z tamtym facetem, świętując swoją wolność, skoro nie ma już go na głowie.

 

\- No dalej, Louis, teraz albo nigdy. – mówi Liam, odpinając pas bezpieczeństwa i wyciągając dłoń w stronę Louisa, aby na nią wszedł.

 

\- Szczerze, wolę drugą opcję. – grymasi Louis, odsuwając się od dłoni Liama. Próbuje być spokojny i wyluzowany, jakby myśl zobaczenia się z Harrym nie sprawiała, iż czuje się, jakby miał za chwilę rozpaść się na drobne kawałki. Wie, że jeśli wejdzie na dłoń Liama, chłopak nie wypuści go, dopóki nie zmierzy się z głupimi lokami i głupimi, zielonymi oczami, a Louis nie jest pewien, czy jest w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.

 

\- Louis, przestań. – Liam szczypie go w czubek nosa - klasyczny ‘Liam Payne ma dość tych bredni’ ruch. – Jestem zmęczony patrzeniem na to jak nieszczęśliwy jesteś, bo nie masz odwagi porozmawiać z Harrym i naprawić czegoś, co przede wszystkim być może w ogóle się nie popsuło.

 

Louis jęczy, przysuwając się do Liama, ponieważ pieprzyć to wszystko, Liam ma rację. Jeśli nie zmierzy się z tym teraz, już zawsze będzie zastanawiał się czy wyzbył się wyjątkowej przyjaźni czy wyjątkowej miłości, ponieważ był zbyt przerażony, by zaryzykować. – Obiecaj mi, że zabierzesz mnie stąd jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.

 

Liam śmieje się wbrew sobie, kiwając głową. Owija palce wokół ciała Louisa i podnosi go z siedzenia. – Wątpię, że tak się stanie, ale tak, obiecuję.

 

Louis trzyma się mocno dłoni Liama, kiedy chłopak otwiera drzwi od samochodu, wychodząc na niedługi chodnik prowadzący do budynku Harry’ego.

 

\- Myślisz, że wie, że tu jesteśmy? – pyta Louis a po jego głowie zaczynają błądzić absurdalne myśli.

 

\- Nie sądzę. – mówi Liam. – Nie wie jak wygląda mój samochód, prawda? I wątpię, że może dostrzec cię ze swojego okna.

 

\- Cicho bądź. – fuka Louis, uderzając otwartą dłonią knykieć Liama. Liam jęczy cicho urażony.

 

\- Nie bij mnie za odpowiadanie na twoje pytania, Lou. – Liam zawęża uścisk wokół Louisa, przewracając oczami.

 

Niewielki dzwonek nad drzwiami rozbrzmiewa, kiedy Liam je otwiera, wchodząc do budynku. Korytarz wygląda dokładnie tak samo, jak Louis go zapamiętał, co – Louis myśli – jest przecież oczywiste, skoro był tu ostatnio jedynie trochę ponad tydzień temu. Liam od razu kieruje się do windy, naciskając przycisk i odsuwając się do tyłu, czekając aż winda zjedzie na dół.

 

\- Jeszcze raz na którym piętrze mieszka? – pyta Liam, tupiąc stopą.

 

\- Trzecim. – mówi Louis. Znowu czuje ten okropny ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

 

Winda zatrzymuje się na parterze z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. Liam wchodzi do środka, wciskając przycisk z numerem trzecim a Louis jest bliski hiperwentylacji. Zamyka oczy i oddycha głęboko, gdy drzwi się zamykają i winda zaczyna jechać w górę.

 

Liam gładzi uspokajająco kciukiem Louisa od łokcia aż po ramię. To pomaga, niewiele, ale zawsze coś.

 

Winda zatrzymuje się i drzwi się otwierają. Liam wysiada. Louis ponownie zamyka oczy.

 

Serce łomocze mu z każdym kolejnym krokiem Liama, odliczającego numery mieszkań aż staje centralnie przed drzwiami Harry’ego. Louis czuje się, jakby był przywiązany do torów, nie mając żadnych szans na ucieczkę, podczas gdy pociąg pędzi w jego stronę, nie dając żadnych oznak chęci zatrzymania.

 

\- Gotowy? – pyta Liam cicho, z uniesioną pięścią gotową by zapukać, gdy tylko Louis udzieli mu twierdzącej odpowiedzi.

 

Louis kręci głową. – Nigdy. – mówi.

 

\- Teraz albo nigdy. – oznajmia mu Liam i bez ostrzeżenia puka głośno trzykrotnie, po czym cofa się o krok i czeka.

 

Louis próbuje wykopać norę w dłoni Liama, by się jakoś schować. – Przecież powiedziałem, że nie jestem gotowy, Liam!

 

Liam prycha. – Gdybym słuchał się ciebie, bylibyśmy tu dopiero w przyszłym roku.

 

Louis już otwiera usta, by się odciąć, ale słowa więzną mu w gardle, gdy drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypnięciem I stoi twarzą w twarz z-

 

Nie Harrym.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zgłaszajcie wszelkie błędy, pliska.

\- Uh, czym mogę służyć? – mówi nie-Harry o karmelowych oczach, mierząc Liama wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Liam szybko chowa Louisa do kieszeni kurtki. Louis wygląda z ukrycia i upewniając się, że jest poza polem widzenia nieznajomego, przygląda się mu.

 

Nie-Harry opiera się o futrynę, przebiegając palcami przez kruczoczarne włosy ułożone w quiff. Louis widzi go po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale jest całkiem pewien, że tym chłopakiem jest Zayn, przyjaciel Harry’ego, o którym czasem wspominał i którego opisał jako zbyt przystojnego i próżnego dla własnego dobra, ale Harry i tak kocha go jak brata.

 

\- Tak, er, jest może Harry? – pyta Liam. To-Musi-Być-Zayn patrzy na niego z uniesioną jedną brwią.

 

\- Kto pyta? – mówi, po raz kolejny niezbyt subtelnie obczajając Liama.

 

\- Przyjaciel Louisa. – odpowiada Liam, a Louis zaczyna się niepokoić, gdy na tę informację w spojrzeniu Zayna widoczny jest gniew.

 

\- Harry’ego nie ma.

 

\- Kłamiesz. – zarzuca mu Liam.

 

\- Taa? – mówi złośliwie Zayn.

 

\- Po prostu mnie wpuść, okej? Harry powinien usłyszeć to, co mam mu do powiedzenia.

 

\- Dlaczego miałbym cię wpuścić? – pyta stanowczo Zayn. – Harry zaszył się w swojej sypialni na cały tydzień, bo ten dupek Louis odszedł i złamał mu serce. Kurwa, nikt z nas nawet nie wiedział, że ten cały Louis istnieje, a teraz borykamy się z przybitym Harrym, bo twój przyjaciel jest chujem.

 

\- Zatem naprawdę musisz nie znać całej historii. – wzdycha Liam.

 

\- A ty znasz?

 

\- Pewnie nie – wzrusza ramionami Liam. – Ale zapewniam cię, że wszystkiego się dowiemy, jeśli wpuścisz mnie do środka.

 

Zayn otwiera usta, ale Liamowi odpowiada inny, pełen smutku głos dochodzący z tyłu. Louis zastyga w bezruchu w kieszeni Liama. – Wpuść go, Zee.

 

Zayn wycofuje się, patrząc na Liama ze zmrużonymi oczami, kiedy chłopak wchodzi do mieszkania. Louis nie ośmiela się wyjrzeć z kieszeni Liama, by zobaczyć, w którym miejscu znajduje się Harry. Czy jest blisko czy może stoi z rezerwą w pewnej odległości. Boi się, że Harry zauważy go, zanim będzie na to gotowy.

 

\- Powiedziałeś, że jesteś przyjacielem Louisa? – pyta Harry zmęczonym tonem, brzmiąc przy tym, jakby stał nieco bliżej niż wcześniej.

 

\- Um, tak, jestem. – mówi Liam.

 

\- Och, znam cię! Jesteś gościem z kawiarni. Tym, który dał mi filiżankę.

 

\- To ja. – potwierdza Liam.

 

\- A więc po co tu przyszedłeś? – pyta Harry, a Louis pragnie myśleć, że brzmi, jakby był pełen nadziei i nie może doczekać się, aż Liam powie mu to, co Harry chce usłyszeć, lecz Louis boi się, iż Harry czeka na coś, co złamie Louisowi serce.

 

\- Louis ma ci coś do powiedzenia. – mówi Liam. Louis czuje, jak chłopak się napina, zdając sobie sprawę z potknięcia. – To znaczy, uh, mam ci coś do powiedzenia w jego imieniu.

 

Liam blefuje, pewnie dlatego, że Zayn najprawdopodobniej nadal stoi obok, lustrując go wzrokiem, a Louis nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy ten wzrok był przyjazny czy nie.

 

Harry jednak wyłapuje pomyłkę Liama i wzdycha lekko, kiedy uzmysławia sobie, co Liam próbuje mu przekazać. Liam trąca dłonią kurtkę tuż poniżej kieszeni, potwierdzając. – Hej Zayn, może zabierzesz Liama do tej fajnej restauracji parę ulic stąd? Zafunduj mu coś.

 

Zayn zaczyna protestować, bardziej zmieszany niż zniechęcony, co, myśli Louis, może mieć związek z tym jak wcześniej obczajał Liama. – Do diabła, Haz-

 

\- Po prostu to zrób, okej? – mówi rozdrażniony Harry. – Dla mnie?

 

Zayn wzdycha, poddając się. – Dobrze. Idziesz, Liam?

 

Liam waha się, a Louis przewraca oczami. Na szczęście Harry ratuje go, mówiąc – Tylko pójdę z nim chwilę do kuchni. Dam mu pieniądze.

 

\- Myślałem, że to ja stawiam? – mamrocze Zayn, a Louis myśli, że prawdopodobnie potrząsa głową.

 

\- Nie ufam ci w sprawie pieniędzy po tym jak dałem ci dwadzieścia funtów na pizzę a wróciłeś z piwem i fajkami. – mówi Harry.

 

\- Myślę, że nie mogę cię za to obwiniać. – mówi Zayn niezobowiązująco, prawdopodobnie wzruszając przy tym ramionami.

 

Louis trzęsie się trochę w kieszeni, kiedy Liam rusza z miejsca, najprawdopodobniej idąc za Harrym w stronę kuchni. Louis denerwuje się coraz bardziej, myśląc o tym co stanie się, kiedy stanie twarzą w twarz z Harrym po raz pierwszy od jego nagłego odejścia.

 

Louis jest zaskoczony, kiedy dłoń Liama pojawia się w kieszeni i wyciąga Louisa za tył koszuli. Równie szybko zostaje postawiony na blacie stołu i Louis spuszcza wzrok. Wie, że Harry gapi się na niego i przez umysł Louisa przewija się milion myśli, jednak nie wie od czego zacząć.

 

\- Będę już szedł. – mówi Liam. – Wy dwoje macie całkiem sporo do wyjaśnienia.

 

Liam wychodzi i Louis zostaje sam na sam z Harrym. Atmosfera w kuchni jest napięta bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i Louis nie ma odwagi odezwać jako pierwszy.

 

Nie musi.

 

Harry wślizguje się na jedno z kuchennych krzeseł. – Walnąłbym cię, gdybyś nie był taki mały. – mówi. Louis zerka w górę zaskoczony i żałuje, że to zrobił.

 

Harry wygląda okropnie.

 

Ma ogromne cienie pod oczami, koloru niemalże purpurowego. Jego loki pozbawione są typowego dla nich blasku i wyglądają, jakby Harry już dawno zrezygnował z ich układania. Jego skóra jest bledsza niż zwykle, prawie mlecznobiała i kiedy Harry ze swoją bladą cerą wyglądał cudownie, z tym odcieniem już tak nie jest. Opatulony jest w gruby szlafrok i wygląda na drobnego po raz pierwszy odkąd Louis go zna.

 

\- Rozumiem, że jesteś nieźle wkurzony? – pyta Louis i czuje jak robi mu się lżej na sercu, bo w końcu rozmawia z Harrym, choć i tak ta rozmowa skończy się złamanym sercem.

 

\- Nieźle wkurzony to delikatnie powiedziane. – mówi Harry, a zielone tęczówki patrzą ostro na Louisa zza sennej powłoki.

 

\- To uzasadnione. – wzrusza ramionami Louis.

 

\- Uzasadnione? – mówi Harry, niedowierzającym tonem i identycznym wyrazem na twarzy. – Kurwa, Louis, odszedłeś znienacka kilka dni temu z powodu, który, jeśli o mnie chodzi, był kompletnie bez sensu a teraz wracasz? Mieszasz mi w głowie, Louis, i mam prawo być wściekły.

 

Louis wzdycha. – Powiedziałem ci, dlaczego chciałem odejść. – mówi, tylko dlatego, że nie ma pojęcia co innego powiedzieć.

 

\- Powiedziałeś mi, że nie chcesz więcej mojej pomocy. – mówi Harry rozgoryczony. – Skoro tak było, dlaczego tu jesteś?

 

\- Nie mogę po prostu przyjść odwiedzić kumpla? – mówi Louis, próbując rozładować odrobinę atmosferę, ale wyraz twarzy Harry’ego wskazuje na to, że to wcale nie działa. Jego wzrok jest lodowaty a mina surowa i opanowana, a sporo emocji tłumi głęboko w sobie. Louis wzdycha.

 

\- Nie podobał mi się sposób w jaki zostawiłem pewne sprawy. – przyznaje Louis, splatając dłonie na kolanach. Harry unosi brew, ale poza tym jego mina się nie zmienia. – Musiałem wiedzieć jak sobie z tym radzisz. Czy jesteś szczęśliwy, że odszedłem czy może czujesz się wykorzystany, ale jakoś pozbierasz się po tym.

 

\- Dlaczego miałbym być z tego powodu szczęśliwy? – pyta Harry i to jest właśnie pytanie, którego obawiał się Louis. Nie chce odpowiadać, ponieważ to oznaczałoby wyjście wszystkiego na jaw, zdradzenie Harry’emu wszystkich jego wątpliwości.

 

\- Myślałem, że będziesz szczęśliwy – zaczyna Louis niepewnie, drżącym ze zdenerwowania głosem. – Ponieważ nie musiałeś już dłużej się zajmować mną. – Louis patrzy Harry’emu prosto w oczy, który jedynie wpatruje się w Louisa, czekając na ciąg dalszy. Louis spuszcza wzrok i kontynuuje. – Wiem, że mówiłeś, że nie jestem dla ciebie żadnym obciążeniem, ale nie potrafiłem w to uwierzyć. Zanim cokolwiek zrobiłeś, musiałeś najpierw pomyśleć o mnie i nienawidziłem tego, że czułem się, jakbym powstrzymywał cię od życia, którego pragnąłeś. Nie mogłeś nigdy zachować się lekkomyślnie, bo zawsze musiałeś martwić się o mnie, siedzącego w twoim mieszkaniu. Zawsze musiałeś najpierw pomyśleć o mnie, wszystko mi podporządkowywać i nienawidziłem tego. I nawet jeśli powtarzałeś, że nie jestem dla ciebie obciążeniem, bałem się, że obudzisz się któregoś dnia i stwierdzisz, że popełniłeś ogromny błąd przygarniając mnie.

 

\- A potem wszystko się pogorszyło, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że zakochałem się w tobie. – mówi Louis, wreszcie wyduszając to z siebie. Harry wzdycha lekko, a Louis wzdryga się, czekając aż Harry nazwie go głupim za w ogóle pomyślenie, że mógłby być dla Louisa kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem, kiedy nie ma już nawet żadnych nadziei na powrót do swojej postaci. Harry nie mówi nic. Louis kontynuuje. – Nienawidziłem siebie za to i czułem się… Nie wiem. Czułem się nieprzyzwoity, być może? Bo zakochałem się w osobie, która robiła dla mnie tak wiele, bym choć w połowie wiódł normalne życie. Myślałem, że sobie z tym poradzę, jednak okazało się, że nie potrafię.

 

\- Nie miałem zupełnie nic przeciwko temu, żebyś poszedł tamtej nocy na imprezę Nialla. Zasługiwałeś na to a ja sądziłem, że chociaż przez jedną noc dam sobie radę bez twojej pomocy. Ale potem – Louis przerywa, by złapać oddech. – Ale potem wparowałeś do mieszkania o nieludzkiej godzinie z jakimś przypadkowym mężczyzną, z którym z tego co wiem, nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkałeś i powinienem wiedzieć, co planowałeś z nim zrobić, ale byłem głupi i zobaczyłem coś, czego wolałbym nigdy w życiu nie zobaczyć.

 

\- Właśnie wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mogę dłużej tu zostać. – mówi Louis. Harry nadal siedzi cicho a Louis pragnie wiedzieć, skąd ma w sobie tyle samokontroli. Gdyby Louis był na jego miejscu, przerywałby mu w połowie każdego zdania, by wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, ale Harry jest inny. Harry jedynie na niego patrzy i słucha, przygryzając dolną wargę, a Louis krzywi się, ponieważ jest piękny a on nadal jest w nim zakochany.

 

\- Wiedziałem, że gdybym został, już zawsze by tak było. Ty przyprowadzałbyś potajemnie facetów do mieszkania, a ja pragnąłbym nie wiedzieć, co działaby się w twojej sypialni i móc być na ich miejscu. Mogłem wrócić do domu i spróbować żyć na własną rękę lub zostać i być wiecznie nieszczęśliwy, bo nawet nie potrafiłbym powiedzieć ci jak się czuję. Wiedziałem, że gdybym ci powiedział a ty nie odwzajemniałbyś mojego uczucia, zrujnowałbym wszystko. Ale z drugiej strony, odejście tak czy siak całkiem nieźle wszystko zrujnowało.

 

Przez sekundę lub dwie jest cicho, zanim Harry kręci głową i świdrując wzrokiem Louisa mówi – To niczego nie zrujnowało.

 

Louis potrząsa głową, nie chcąc zacząć myśleć, że może, tylko może, to iż Harry odwzajemnia jego uczucia, nie jest aż tak nierealne jak początkowo myślał. – Nie… – błaga Louis, nie wiedząc właściwie o co błaga.

 

\- Nie co, Louis? – pyta Harry z irytacją. – Mam nie mówić tego, co chcesz usłyszeć? Nie mówić, że niczego nie zniszczyłeś, bo czuję to sam-

 

\- Przestań! – krzyczy Louis, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze i zakrywając nimi uszy. – Proszę, możesz mi powiedzieć, że nie zniszczyłem naszej przyjaźni, ale nie mów mi, że czujesz do mnie to samo. – Louis czuje się jak idiota, mówiąc to Harry’emu, ponieważ czyż to nie jest to, czego pragnął? Pragnął by Harry powiedział mu, że także go kocha i ruszyliby w stronę zachodu słońca czy inne bzdury, które zdarzają się w komediach romantycznych, ale teraz kiedy Harry ma zamiar wypowiedzieć te słowa, Louis nie chce ich usłyszeć.

 

Bo nawet jeśli Harry go kocha i chce być z Louisem, to nigdy nie będzie miłość, na jaką Harry zasługuje tak długo, jak Louis jest mały.

 

\- Czemu jesteś takim cholernym hipokrytą, Louis?! – wybucha Harry. Przebiega bladymi palcami przez swoje bure loki, odgarniając je z twarzy tylko po to, by po ułamku sekundy opadły i wróciły na poprzednie miejsce. – Myślałem, że tego właśnie chcesz!

 

\- Bo chcę! – mówi Louis. – Kurwa, nie, ja… - Louis czuje się, jakby tonął, walcząc z prądem zanurzającym jego głowę i trzymającym ją pod wodą, dopóki jego płuca nie pękną i Louis czuje, że jest coraz bliżej i bliżej wszechogarniającego zimna i ciemności, sprawiającej, że Louis zamarza i z jego piersi wyrywa się tchnienie. – Chcę, żebyś mnie kochał – mówi w końcu Louis cichym, stłumionym głosem. – Ale z drugiej strony nie chcę, bo nie mogę kochać cię tak, jak powinieneś być kochany.

 

Harry wzdycha głęboko, zirytowany. Wyciąga dłoń w kierunku Louisa, opuszkami palców dotykając jego skrzyżowanych kolan. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu rozluźnia się. Podmuch powietrza tworzy się, kiedy palce Harry’ego muskają jego kolana i Louis nie zastanawia się dwa razy zanim wspina się na otwartą dłoń Harry’ego.

 

\- I to tym się tak martwisz? – pyta Harry, unosząc brwi. Przysuwa Louisa do swojej twarzy. – Że nie możesz mnie właściwie kochać?

 

Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Jak mógłbym? Nie mogę nic dla ciebie zrobić. Nie mogę zabrać cię na randkę. Nie mogę… nie mogę zadowolić się seksualnie czy… czy cokolwiek. Cholera, Harry, musiałeś przyprowadzić kogoś innego do domu, by uprawiać seks tamtej nocy, bo nie miałeś innej opcji. Założę się, że nawet nie pomyślałeś o mnie jako opcji, prawda?

 

Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawia się zmieszanie. – Nie, nie pomyślałem – przyznaje. – Ale wiesz czemu przespałem się z Nickiem? – Louis wzrusza ramionami, pozwalając Harry’emu kontynuować. – Bo chciałem rozproszyć myśli o tym, co do ciebie czuję. Myślałem, że jeśli prześpię się z kimś innym, uda mi się zapomnieć. A potem odszedłeś następnego ranka i to tak bolało, Louis. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy myślisz, że nie możesz kochać mnie właściwie, bo jesteś mały, bo tego nie potrzebuję. Potrzebuję tylko ciebie.

 

Po ostatnich słowach Harry’ego, Louis pęka w szwach od nadmiaru buzujących w nim emocji. – Czy.. czy ty mnie okłamujesz?

 

Harry prycha, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się i po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy wyglądając na wesołego. – Nie, Lou, nie okłamuję.

 

\- Więc obiecujesz mi, że będziesz szczęśliwy po prostu będąc ze mną? Nawet jeśli już nigdy nie będę duży? – pyta Louis, chcąc się jedynie upewnić. Harry kiwa głową.

 

\- Chciałbym cię, nawet gdybyś się zmniejszył. – mówi. – Chociaż martwiłbym się, że zgubię cię w kanapie.

 

Louis prycha, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Harry’ego, by uderzyć go w nos. Harry grymasi. – Zatem między nami okej, tak?

 

Harry uśmiecha się. – Tak, między nami okej.

 

\- W takim razie idź wziąć prysznic. – mówi Louis, marszcząc nos. – Bo okropnie śmierdzisz.

 

\- Heeeeeej – mówi oburzony Harry, wydymając swoje głupie, ogromne wargi. – Nie możemy po prostu pójść się zdrzemnąć czy coś? Nie spałem zbyt dobrze ostatnio. Tęskniłem za malutkim robaczkiem, zwijającym się w kłębek nocą w moich włosach. Odszedł na jakiś czas i mam przeczucie, że zaraz do mnie wróci.

 

Louis rumieni się od uszu po palce u stóp. – W porządku. A więc drzemka.

 

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, wstając entuzjastycznie z krzesła. Louis podskakuje odrobinę w dłoni Harry’ego, ale łapie równowagę i siada na nią, podczas gdy Harry pędzi przez mieszkanie do swojej sypialni. – Nie spałeś zbyt dobrze, powiadasz? – pyta Louis, kiedy Harry stawia go na poduszce i bawi się końcem kołdry, onieśmielony. Harry kiwa głową, zdejmując ogromny szlafrok, pozwalając mu upaść na podłogę. Ma na sobie starą, zniszczoną koszulkę z zespołem Ramones i luźne, dziurawe dresy, które, zakłada Louis, prawdopodobnie należą do Zayna, ponieważ jest pewien, że Harry żadnych spodni dresowych nie posiada.

 

\- Nah. – mruczy pod nosem Harry, wślizgując się pod kołdrę i układając wygodnie i zapraszając do siebie Louisa. Louis tupta po poduszce i zakopuje się we włosach Harry’ego, uświadamiając sobie dopiero teraz, jak bardzo brakowało mu tak bliskiego kontaktu z Harrym.

 

\- Myślisz, że teraz jednak się wyśpisz? – pyta Louis, trącając nosem ucho Harry’ego.

 

\- Tak – mówi Harry szczerze. – Czuję się, jakbym właśnie otrzymał z powrotem coś ważnego, co wcześniej zgubiłem.

 

Louis mruczy pod nosem, muskając dłonią miękkie i puszyste loki za uszami Harry’ego. – To dobrze. – mamrocze.

 

\- Bardzo dobrze. – przyznaje Harry, brzmiąc, jakby już zasypiał.

 

\- A więc miłej drzemki, Hazza. – mówi Louis, pozwalając swoim powiekom opaść i dopasowując swój oddech do oddechu Harry’ego.

 

\- Nawzajem, Lou. – mamrocze Harry niewyraźnie przez ogarniającą go senność.

 

Jego loki wciąż pachną truskawkami, a Louis czuje się jak w domu.

 

***


	13. Chapter 13

Kiedy Louis budzi się, jest mu gorąco, jakby miał gorączkę i czuje się, jakby był owinięty ciasno mackami ważącej sto kilogramów ośmiornicy. Co jest nietypowe, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nigdy przedtem nie miał problemów z brakiem powietrza podczas spania w lokach Harry’ego. Zawsze było mu ciepło i czuł się bezpieczny, nigdy nie doszło do momentu, gdy czuł się zbyt przytłoczony tak jak teraz.

 

Ponadto jest nagi i jeśli dobrze pamięta, zdecydowanie poszedł spać w ubraniach.

 

Louis wyciąga szyję, próbując się rozejrzeć, ale natrafia twarzą na burzę pachnących truskawkami loków. Krztusi się, wypluwając te, którym udało się dostać do jego ust. Czuje włos na swoim języku – co jest obrzydliwe na wielu płaszczyznach – i sięga dłonią, by go wyciągnąć.

 

Podnosi dłoń i zastyga w bezruchu, ponieważ coś jest nie w porządku.

 

Jego dłoń, przez ostatnie miesiące wyglądająca na tak niewielką, teraz jest tak duża, że rozpiętość palców zajmuje prawie połowę kędzierzawej głowy Harry’ego, podczas gdy jego drobniutka dłoń byłaby w stanie objąć zaledwie jeden lok.

 

Louis wyciąga dłoń przed siebie, obracając nią, zaciskając w pięść i poruszając palcami, by upewnić się, że nie zwariował i naprawdę znowu jest duży.

 

Nic nie zmienia się w trakcie tych czynności i Louis piszczy z radości. Próbuje usiąść, by obejrzeć resztę swojego ciała, ale zostaje przytrzymany przez macki, którymi okazują się być kończyny Harry’ego, owinięte wokół jego ciała i nie mające zamiaru go puścić.

 

Ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Harry’ego, dopóki nie skończy inspekcji i nie upewni się, że wszystko wróciło do normalności, Louis odciąga rękę Harry’ego od swojego tułowia, przypierając ją do prześcieradła.  
Powoli, Louis zsuwa kołdrę ze swoich bioder, przejeżdżając dłonią po swoim podbrzuszu i uśmiechając się do siebie, gdy okazuje się, że wszystko jest takie, jakie być powinno. Następnie całkowicie zrzuca z siebie przykrycie i porusza palcami u stop. Sprawdza także swojego członka, upewniając się, że wszystko bez wyjątków wróciło do normalnych rozmiarów.

 

Musi zdusić w sobie kolejny pisk radości, szczęśliwy i niedowierzający w tym samym czasie. Nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek znowu będzie duży a jednak oto jest, przeciągający się w łóżku Harry’ego ze stopami prawie sięgającymi jego brzegu.

 

Louis odwraca się podekscytowany w stronę Harry’ego. Nie może doczekać się, aż Harry zobaczy, że znowu jest duży oraz szczerego, szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawi się na jego twarzy a Louis złoży na jego ustach pocałunek.

 

\- Hazza – mamrocze Louis, wyciągając rękę, by trącić Harry’ego opuszkiem palca w nos, uśmiechając się przy tym z satysfakcją z faktu, że jego palec jest wystarczająco duży, by zakryć cały jego czubek. Harry pociąga nosem, zwijając się w kłębek jak naburmuszony kociak. – Harry, no dalej, obudź się. – Louis kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego i Harry opada na plecy, niezdarnie rozprostowując swoje długie kończyny.

 

Budzi się z oburzonym jękiem i Louis rumieni się, zapominając, że krzepkość jego normalnych rozmiarów ciała jest całkiem imponująca.

 

\- Louis?! – woła Harry, jego głos drży z przerażenia. Louis wciąga powietrze i uświadamia sobie, że Harry panikuje, ponieważ nie wie, że to Louis trącił go ręką i znając Harry’ego, prawdopodobnie myśli, że jeden z jego kumpli zakradł się do jego mieszkania, obudził go i właśnie leży rozwalony na kołdrze, prawdopodobnie miażdżąc przy tym malutkiego Louisa.

 

Tylko sekundę zajmuje Harry’emu zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że nie, to nie jest żaden z jego kumpli, a mężczyzna niebieskimi oczami, opaloną skórą i potarganymi od snu włosami oraz kolejną sekundę, by zdać sobie sprawę, że tym mężczyzną jest Louis.

 

\- Lou?! – krzyczy Harry, tym razem zszokowanym głosem i Louis czuje jak szeroki uśmiech rozciąga się na jego twarzy.

 

\- Cześć, Haz. – mówi Louis. Harry wytrzeszcza oczy.

 

\- Louis, ty… cholera, jesteś duży! – Harry niemal krzyczy. Louis kiwa energicznie głową. – Jak-

 

\- Nie wiem. – przyznaje Louis. – Kiedy poszliśmy się zdrzemnąć, czułem się tak jak zawsze, a gdy się obudziłem, było mi strasznie gorąco – przytulasz jak pieprzona ośmiornica swoją drogą – i znowu byłem duży. Tak po prostu.

 

\- Cholera – szepcze Harry, z oczami płonącymi z satysfakcji. – Myślisz, że to dlatego, że wróciłeś?

 

\- Co masz na myśli? – mówi Louis, marszcząc brwi.

 

Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Kiedy próbowaliśmy rozgryźć, dlaczego się zmniejszyłeś, myśleliśmy, że może dlatego, że twoim przeznaczeniem było znaleźć kogoś, kogo nie poznałbyś, będąc duży. Tak jakby boska interwencja z bezczelnym zwrotem akcji.

 

Louis unosi brew. – Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że znowu jestem duży, bo powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz? To trochę zarozumiałe z twojej strony, nie uważasz?

 

Harry oblewa się rumieńcem. – To po prostu… to ma sens, no nie?

 

Louis wzrusza ramionami z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Ma sens. W tym mogę ci przyznać rację.

 

Harry mruczy pod nosem, nic nie mówiąc, ale za to muskając palcami policzek Louisa. To tak nietypowe doznanie dla Louisa. Pamięta, jak to jest być dotykanym przez kogoś w ten sposób, ale nie doświadczał tego, odkąd stał się mały aż do teraz.

 

Harry jedynie wpatruje się swoimi zielonymi oczami w twarz Louisa, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Louis dochodzi do wniosku, że to prawda. Harry widział jedynie jego pięciocentymetrową postać, a nie prawdziwego Louisa. Usta Harry’ego się rozchylają, podczas gdy wypuszcza z nich powietrze a jego pełne, czerwone wargi wyglądają tak nieprzyzwoicie. Louis ma nieodpartą chęć pocałowania go i dowiedzenia się, jakie to uczucie, teraz, kiedy znowu jest duży i może kochać Harry’ego właściwie. Dotykać Harry’ego właściwie.

 

Więc Louis pochyla się i całuje go.

 

W chwili gdy ich usta się złączają, Louis widzi iskry i fajerwerki. Ich pocałunek jest dokładnie taki jak każdy opisujący je banał, który w życiu słyszał – magiczny.

 

Harry jęczy słodko w usta Louisa, sięgając drugą dłonią i przytrzymując twarz Louisa. Harry rozchyla wargi i Louis wsuwa język w usta Harry’ego, smakując cudownego wnętrza jego ust.  
Harry smakuje jak sen i herbata miętowa, rozkosznie i gorąco.

 

Louis przerywa pocałunek, by złapać oddech, muskając kciukiem nabrzmiałą dolną wargę Harry’ego. – Tak długo czekałem.

 

Harry parska śmiechem. – Warto było czekać?

 

\- Zdecydowanie. – uśmiecha się szeroko Louis, nachylając się i ponownie całując Harry’ego.

 

\- Cieszę się. – mamrocze Harry, ciepłym oddechem otulając policzek Louisa.

 

\- Ja także. – mruczy Louis.

 

Louis pochyla się po kolejny pocałunek, trzymając twarz Harry’ego w złączonych dłoniach, kipiąc w duchu z radości prze fakt, że wreszcie może to zrobić.

 

Spośród wszystkich chwil dotychczas spędzonych z Harrym, Louis myśli, że ten jeden moment, kiedy leży z nim w łóżku z ustami muskającymi jego wargi, jest najlepszy z nich wszystkich.

 

Myśli, że Harry miał rację co do tego, że stał się mały, by mieć szansę na spotkanie Harry’ego oraz poznanie go w sposób jaki nie mógłby go poznać, gdyby spotkali się, kiedy Louis był duży. Zastanawia się czy wtedy Harry stałby się dla niego tym samym, czym jest teraz i dochodzi do wniosku, że nie. Być może Louis byłby dla Harry’ego jedynie gościem od pieprzenia – Nickiem, zakradającym się do jego mieszkania późno w nocy, tłumiącym jęki rozkoszy w ramieniu Harry’ego – lub najlepszym przyjacielem i niczym więcej. Wie, że Harry nigdy nie stałby się całym jego światem w ciągu kilku, krótkich miesięcy i że sam nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego, że potrzebuje Harry’ego tak bardzo jak wtedy, kiedy Harry był jedyną osobą, która utrzymywała go przy życiu przez te wszystkie miesiące, gdy Louis był mały.

 

Harry wzdycha przy jego ustach i Louis czuje ogarniającą go falę zadowolenia.

 

\- Powinniśmy już wstać – mówi Harry, przebiegając palcem po nagim obojczyku Louisa. – Może przynieść ci jakieś ubrania?

 

\- Cholera – chichocze Louis. – Kompletnie zapomniałem, że jestem całkiem nagi.

 

 

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to – szczerzy się Harry. –Obściskiwanie się bez ubrań to coś, co całkiem lubię.

 

\- Ale ty nie jesteś nagi. – zaznacza Louis.

 

\- Mógłbym być. – Harry obdarza Louisa złośliwym uśmieszkiem a Louis w odpowiedzi unosi brew.

 

\- Tak?

 

\- Tak – mówi Harry. – Ale później, bo teraz umieram z głodu a ty zrobisz mi kolację, za te wszystkie razy, kiedy ja zrobiłem jedzenie tobie.

 

Louis blednie. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie potrafię gotować-

 

\- Cicho bądź – mówi Harry, zwlekając się z łóżka i przeciągając się z rękami nad głową. Podchodzi do szafy i wyjmuje z niej parę slipów i koszulkę, po czym rzuca je Louisowi. – Włóż to i spotkamy się w kuchni. – rozkazuje, wychodząc z sypialni i zostawiając Louisa samego.

 

Godzinę i cztery okropnie spalone plastry sera później Louisowi udaje się zrobić kolację i ściera tłuszcz z twarzy, który bryznął na niego, kiedy podrzucanie sera na patelni wymknęło się spod kontroli.

 

Ser jest spalony, ale na szczęście nie na wiór i Harry konsumuje go z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Popracujemy trochę nad tym gotowaniem. – mówi a Louis wzrusza ramionami.

 

\- A nie mówiłem. – odcina się Louis.

 

Po kolacji Harry prowadzi Louisa do salonu i wtula się w jego ciało na kanapie. Włącza DVD i na ekranie telewizora pojawia się czołówka ‘Love Actually’. Louis ma wrażenie déjà vu, tylko że tym razem może trzymać Harry’ego blisko siebie podczas oglądania filmu, zamiast skupiania się na tym, by nie wpaść między poduszki leżące na sofie.

 

Głowa Harry’ego ląduje we wgłębieniu szyi Louisa i robi on za małą łyżeczkę, mimo iż okazuje się, że Harry jest wyższy od Louisa o dobre półtorej głowy. – Cieszę się, że znowu jesteś duży, Lou. – mruczy, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej.

 

\- Ja też, Haz. – mówi Louis, przebiegając palcami przez loki Harry’ego.

 

\- Chociaż naprawdę myślę, że będę tęsknić za malusim Lou. – przyznaje.

 

\- Taa? Czemu? – pyta Louis.

 

Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Nie jestem pewien – mówi. – Może po prostu będzie brakowało mi możliwości noszenia cię dokoła w kieszeni.

 

Louis parska śmiechem, pstrykając Harry’ego w nos. Harry piszczy, odpędzając od swojej twarzy dłoń Louisa. – Czasem trzeba coś stracić, żeby coś zyskać.

 

\- No trudno. – mówi, ale jego wyraz twarzy jest pełen czułości. – Ale naprawdę cieszę się, że mam teraz dużego Lou.

 

\- Taa?

 

\- Tak – Harry kiwa głową. – To chyba ulga. Oboje myśleliśmy, że już na zawsze pozostaniesz mały i przez to nie wyszłoby nam. Ale teraz jesteś duży i po prostu mam przeczucie, że właśnie w ten sposób mieliśmy złączyć się i będziemy razem już zawsze.

 

Harry wpatruje się w Louisa błyszczącymi z radości oczami, przygryzając dolną wargę, którą Louis uwalnia palcem. – Myślę, że masz rację, kochanie.

 

\- Myślisz, że mam rację?

 

\- Wiem, że ją masz.

 

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, przyciągając Louisa za tył szyi do pocałunku. Film odrzucony jest na dalszy plan na rzecz obściskiwania się na kanapie. Nie przerywają nawet kiedy na ekranie pojawiają się napisy końcowe.

 

Louis czuje, że po tym wszystkim co przeżył, w końcu dostał to, co było mu przeznaczone. Życie w niewielkim ciele, utrata zdolności do bycia samodzielnym, zakochanie się w Harrym, ucieczka a następnie powrót – wszystko to było warte tego, że w końcu ma Harry’ego.

 

Harry był jego całym światem przez cały czas, gdy Louis był mały a teraz Louis ma szansę być całym światem Harry’ego. Louis chce dać Harry’emu wszystko, co on mu podarował, być może z innych przyczyn niż przez podstawową potrzebę przeżycia.

 

Harry składa pocałunek na szyi Louisa i Louis poświęca chwilę na podziękowanie jakiemukolwiek bóstwu odpowiedzialnemu za zmniejszenie go do pięciu centymetrów, ponieważ to co mogło być niezwykle gównianą sprawą, okazało się być jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzyły.

 

Bycie małym podarowało Louisowi Harry’ego – jego cudownego studenta sztuki, kolekcjonera filiżanek, wolno mówiącego Harry’ego – i Louis nie mógłby być bardziej wdzięczny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejciu, tak strasznie się cieszę, że udało mi się skończyć to opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim którzy je przeczytali się podobało i byłoby miło, gdybyście skomentowali je na moim [tumblrze](happytinylouis.tumblr.com/ask). :)


End file.
